New Year, New Mentors
by reneepetrosyan
Summary: Katniss was the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. This year is the 75th Hunger Games and she gets to mentor with Haymitch. She's trying to concentrate on mentoring but Cato victor of the 73rd Hunger Games has her mind wondering. Catoniss, Kato
1. They've Got Me This Year

Chapter One

I don't want to be back here. Stepping off this train means I will have two children's' lives in my hands. I don't want that responsibility. I don't want the guilt when they don't make it out alive. The whole train ride was pretty much a blur. All I could think about were my games. Sweet Rue who jumped through the trees like a bird; The bakers son who joined the Career's alliance and got killed once he lead them to me; The innocent children who died at my hand. This time, though, I'm not a tribute. This time, I am a mentor. This time, I get to stand by Haymitch's side and help one of our tributes leave the arena alive. Nerves are bubbling up inside of me, but I have to quickly push them back down into the pit of my stomach. I lift my head high, like Cinna always says, and I step off the train behind the kids. The bright Capitol lights nearly blind me. Tall buildings tower over me reflecting light onto one another. Smaller buildings are each a different vibrant color. I guess I never took the time to look around the last times I've been here. Being a tribute clogs up your mind up, and when I was on the victory tour all I wanted was to be back at home. Haymitch's voice behind me snaps me out of it.

"Go on up to the apartment and start to get ready for the tribute parade tonight, I'll bring the kids to their stylists."

I obey and enter the building. Nothing has changed, of course. I find the elevator and ride it up to our floor. Exhausted, I lie on the bed and try and catch my breath because all of this is happening so fast. I only get to lie down for a minute before Cinna walks in with my styling team.

"Ready to be the girl on fire again?"

I run up and hug him because it's been months since I've seen him. I don't know why, but I always seem to miss him when we're apart. He helped get me through so much, and it's always a breath of fresh air when I see him. Trailing behind him are Flavius, Octavia, and Venia. Venia squeals when she sees that I haven't even touched my eyebrows since the victory tour. Octavia rushes over, grabs my hand to look at my nails, huffs, and then walks out to get supplies. Flavius simply touches my hair then sends me to the bathroom. The first hour consists of soaking in baths, getting waxed, and having my nails filed. The second hour is all about the important stuff. Makeup is applied, my hair is styled how they want it, and my nails are painted. Finally, Cinna walks back in.

"Ready to see what I have for you this year? It's not as elaborate as last year, because you're a mentor this time around," he winks.

I smile a big smile that only Cinna can bring to my face. He opens the dress bag and reveals a beautiful, yet simple, red dress. He helps me into it and I turn and look at myself in the mirror. It's a light, flowy material that goes down to my knees. The fabric tightens around my waist then goes back out. The neckline is wide, but it has sleeves that cuff my shoulders. It's stunning. My makeup is done lightly with just a bit of smoky eye shadow and a light red lip-gloss.

"Katniss! You're going to be late, late, late!"

I swear Effie can break glass with that high-pitched yell. I hurry out of the room, but not before thanking Cinna for the dress. Effie rushes us down the elevator and into the hallway where the kids are waiting on their chariots. Walking past all the tributes I take notes in my head. One: Both strong. Two: Both strong. Three: Emotionless. Four: Prepared, strong. Five: The boy looks smart and the girl is small. Six: Skinny. Seven: Trees, of course. Eight: They have no idea what's going on. Nine: Really confused. Ten: Scared. Eleven: They look so similar to Rue and Thresh. I stare at the tributes from District Eleven for a minute thinking back to my sweet Rue, and the boy who spared my life because of her. I shake the thoughts of them from my head so I can observe my district's tributes. Noah and Louisa. Noah is surprisingly big for being from the Seam. His father got injured in a mining accident, so Noah had to start mining before he was of age. Everyone kept his secret, but he had to work twice as hard to support his whole family. Louisa is bright-eyed girl merchant girl. She's observant, and very light on her feet. Haymitch isn't around so I guess it's up to me to give the pep talk, great. I take a deep breath and give the best advice I can.

"Just relax. Smile and wave, that's all you have to do. Effie will you bring you back up to the apartment when you're done, I'll see you there."

And with that, I turn to leave. I can't believe Haymitch left me alone! I have never done this before and he leaves me alone with them. How could he do that? He knows I can't handle this without him. When I find him, I am going to knock the drink right out of his hand. And that's exactly what I do when I see him sitting at the bar.

"Haymitch! How could you leave me alone? I have no idea what I'm doing and you didn't even show up! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can handle yourself, sweetheart. Now get me another drink," he slurs.

"No. You're going to get sober right now," I grab his arm and drag him to the elevator and jam the button for our floor. I can feel the hot redness flushing my cheeks.

"If you can't get sober for them, at least do it for me. I can't get these kids out alive by myself. I need you to help me, Haymitch," at this point it kind of sounds like I'm begging. So what if I am, though. I know I can't do this alone.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just calm down, sheesh. I think I'll go puke now," and he staggers off into his room.

I'm pretty sure that's all the dialogue we're going to need to have about that matter. The ghosts of the last years Hunger Games flash around the room, making me dizzy. It's haunted and I can't stay, so I shuffle into the elevator. I quickly calm myself down and then get to thinking about how to make sure at least one of my tributes comes out alive. Visualizing them in my head helps me to pick out aspects of what they should focus on in training. I guess I'm so lost in my head I don't see the brick wall of a man in front of me and.. Smack!

"I'm so sor- Oh. It's you" I'm now looking up at the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. Cato. He towers above me, looking down at me with icy blue eyes.

"Watch where you're going next time, fire girl," he says through a cocky smile.

"Yeah," I roll my eyes and move to get past him, but he catches my shoulder with his arm.

"Can't wait to see what my kids are going to do to yours in the arena," he says with a confidence that I couldn't have even if I tried my hardest. Regardless, I can feel the anger rising up through me. My hands form fists and my teeth clench together. I can't just walk away without saying something. That will make him think he's better than me, and he's not at all. So, I take a breath and look up at him and say the only thing I can think of,

"They've got me this year."


	2. Getting Sponsors

Chapter Two

Being back in the Capitol does horrible things for my sleep pattern. I barely slept at all last night. By the fourth time of waking up screaming from nightmares, I decided to get out of bed. It's now 4:00AM, and I'm up before everyone else so I decided to get a cup of tea. The tea glides smoothing down my throat warming my insides as I look over the Capitol. I only get to enjoy the peace for a moment before panic starts to rise up within me. I'm only 17 years old, and I'm supposed to help two children murder other children? I don't even know how I survived; I have no idea how I'm supposed to help them survive. Then, like lightning, my mind silences. I hear a noise coming from behind me. A very soft noise that only a hunter would hear. I smile, because I know who it is.

"You're very quiet, Louisa," I say very delicately.

"Yeah, I had to be around my house. Do you think it will help me in the arena?"

Then a blast of a voice comes from the darkness of the hallway.

"It will be tremendous help in the arena. Don't you ever underestimate the power of being quiet and stealthy, got it?" Haymitch can be really intimidating sometimes, but Louisa seems to be taking it well.

"Yes sir," she says as she heads to the dining room for breakfast.

I snicker to myself at the fact that she just called Haymitch sir. He whips his head back at me and tries to give me a mean glare, which only makes me laugh more. I'm glad I've gotten close to Haymitch, this time last year I would have never laughed at him.

Noah is shoveling food into his mouth, much like how I did when I first came to the Capitol. Effie is sitting at the end of the table looking absolutely disgusted by Noah's eating habits. Reluctantly, I break the silence.

"Alright, so it's your first day of training. Haymitch told me last year not to show anyone your skills, whatever they may be. What.. Exactly are your skills?" I ask with hesitation.

"We already know that you're light on your feet, Louisa. Anything else you can do?" Haymitch adds.

She looks up from her meal slowly and closes her lips tightly together, like she's thinking.

"Well.. I'm uh, I'm pretty good at gymnastics. It's something the women in my family have done since before the first rebellion," she says, in a way that makes me think she doesn't actually want to say it.

"Oh! I love gymnastics!" Effie chimes in.

Haymitch looks confused. I don't think he actually knows what gymnastics is. I don't really expect him to, though. The only reason I know is because Madge was pretty good at it, too.

"Alright boy, so what can you do? We can see your strong, but what sets you apart?" Haymitch says in a very fatherly tone, which was odd.

Noah stops eating for a moment and raises his head.

"I'm a good shot. I can hit the bulls-eye almost every time. It doesn't matter what it is, as long as I can throw it.

I lift my eyebrows and look to Haymitch, who has an equally surprised look on his face. We don't get much more time with the kids before their stylist teams come in. While Noah and Louisa are getting ready for training, I slip into some black pants and a red top that Cinna set out for me last night. I come out of my room just as Effie is about to take them to the training room.

"Remember, don't show them your skills, leave that for the Gamemakers to see. Go to survival stations, you'll need those the most," I offer as some last minute advice.

They both nod, then the elevator doors close. Now it's just Haymitch and I in the apartment. I'm not quite sure what to do now. I can hear Haymitch in his room, so I decide to wait for him to tell me what to do. It's odd just sitting here. I feel like I should be going down to the training center with them. Haymitch's loud footsteps interrupt my thoughts. To my surprise, he is dressed rather nicely. Khaki slacks and a brown vest over a cream-colored button down dress shirt with brown leather shoes. I guess my face contorted into a surprised look because Haymitch rolls his eyes at me. He grabs his coat then heads for the elevator.

"Well get the hell in, sweetheart," he says from inside the elevator.

I don't ask any questions. I just get off the coach and rush in with the doors closing right behind me. He must be able to tell that I'm confused because he speaks up.

"We're going to the sponsor's lounge. The kids need sponsors and it's our job to help get them some. It's easy. All you have to do is tell them how great Noah and Louisa are."

I start feeling extremely nervous. Sure, it might be easy for a half drunken 40-year-old man to convince sponsors, but it wont be easy for me. I hate talking to people I don't know. I especially hate making myself look vulnerable. On the walk to lounge I try and sort out my priorities. Children's lives are much more important than my phobia of talking to strangers. Plus, I've gotten pretty good at the whole talking-to-people-I don't-know thing. Being a victor tends to force you to do that. I take a deep breath as Haymitch opens the door to the lounge.

It's noisy, extremely noisy. There are tons of people talking to one another.

"Our tribute is the best."

"I can promise you they will win."

"Choose our district and you wont regret it."

I look around trying to take in my surroundings. There are pictures of each tribute projected onto the walls. One mentor is standing by the pictures of their tributes; The other mentor, I'm assuming, is walking around talking to sponsors. You can tell the sponsors apart from the mentors simply by the way they're dressed. The sponsors are all Capitol citizens. They're brightly dressed; some wearing hats, some wearing shiny shoes or coats. All of the women have wigs on, and all of the men are in vibrantly colored suites. I follow Haymitch over to the pictures of Noah and Louisa.

"Look, just stay here and if any sponsors come around tell them how great our kids are this year. It's that simple. Think you can handle that, sweeheart?" Haymitch declares.

I nodd nervously, then he walks off. Not many sponsors are coming by the pictures, so I relax a bit.

"So you have two children being mentored by a drunk and a girl who got lucky in the arena. Wow, the odds are definitely in their favor," a sneering voice says from my left side.

I don't even have to turn my head to look, I know who it is.

"Look Cato, why don't you just back the hell off?" I try to say in an intimidating voice, but I haven't yet mastered how to do that.

So I look up at him and give him the look I give Gale whenever he's pissing me off.

"Oh, fire girl, you are so feisty," he utters through a cocky, crooked smile.

I don't understand why he's even talking to me. Sure, I won, but usually Careers don't speak to outlying districts no matter what the case. I know one thing for sure, though: I don't like being called feisty. So I lower my voice to almost a whisper.

"Call me feisty again and we will have a big problem. Got it?"

He chuckles then swaggers off.

Why is he giving me such a hard time? I haven't seen him talking to any other mentors, except the one with him. I don't understand it and since I don't understand I'm pushing it to the back of my mind. I'll deal with that later. Now I have to try and get sponsors for the kids.


	3. Scores

"Alright guys, since it's the Quarter Quell, remember that you wont have weapons unless you are one of the last four standing"

Haymitch's sentence snapped me out of my daydream. How could I forget that it was the Quarter Quell? This is going to make getting them out alive even harder. I'm starting to think the worst- they will probably die quickly.

"Sweetheart? Got any advice?"

"Oh uh, yeah, sorry. You've been focusing on survival stations, but since today is your last day of training you need to get into hand-to-hang combat,"

I can tell they're frightened. They have every right to be. Haymitch is really the only mentor here. I'm not much help at all. He's mainly the one talking to them, all I do is sit here and offer up advice when asked. I can only think about these kids dying.

Sometimes I swear Haymitch can read my mind, because right when I start to go to that place again he leans down next to me and whispers into my ear,

"It's your first year, sweetheart. You'll get the hang of it."

I smile and nod. It's pretty unconvincing, but he takes it. It's not hard to see why Haymitch drinks so much. These kids are from our district, they're nice kids, and they're about to get killed. No, I can't go there, that's not the attitude I should have right now.

"Alright, so what are we going to do today, Haymitch?" I say after I hear the elevator doors close.

"You can do whatever you want. I'm going down to the bar, and that is where I will spend the day."

Obviously I'm giving him a look that says I require more information, because he rolls his eyes and starts again.

"Look, sweetheart, we've done as much as we can do for now. We just have to wait until the games and see how they do."

He's right. Since the sponsors can't see the kids train it's pretty hard getting them before the games start. It'll be easier once the scores come out.

Haymitch has his drinking, Effie does.. Well whatever she does, and now I have to find something for me to do. Usually right now I'd be hunting with Gale, but there are no woods here. Oh, but there is a separate training facility that is open to whoever wants to use it. Now.. I just have to find it.

After about 30 minutes wondering around the building looking for it I finally get up the nerve to ask someone. No one from the Capitol would know, the Avoxs can't speak, and I have no idea where Effie is. I know where the bar is, though, so I guess I'll go ask Haymitch.

"Just can't stay away from that bow, can ya sweetheart?"

I guess I really can't. Every day before the games I would hunt, in the games I had a bow, and just about every day after the games I would hunt. It's like an extension of my body. I don't feel normal without it. Plus, when I'm shooting I'm not really thinking about anything; it's just the bow and me. And that is what I need right now: no thinking.

Finally, I make it down to the training center. I'm at the door and I hear noises inside. I don't care, though. I need to be with a bow right now, and whoever is in there will have to deal with me being in there too. I pull the cold, heavy door open and stop dead in my tracks.

"Hey fire girl, can't get enough of me, huh?"

Cato. Of course it's Cato. He was raised as a Career and that doesn't stop when you win the games, I guess. There are limbs from the dummies lying on the ground. Judging by the sword in his hand, I'll assume he hacked them all off. I almost turn around to go back to my room, but I don't. I can't let him stop me from doing what I love. Once he sees me shoot I'm sure he'll leave me alone.

He doesn't.

"You're a good shot," wait, is he actually giving me a compliment?

"To bad you're only skilled with a bow."

Nope.

"Look Cato, I came down here to get away from everyone, and everyone includes you. So leave me alone."

That came out a little harsher than I had planned, but he needs to take me seriously. I don't want him around.

"Calm down. Now I understand why you were the girl on fire, damn."

"Leave, Cato!"

For some reason, he does. I'm not sure what to make of him. He's different than I'd thought he'd be, but he's definitely the cocky guy I pictured in my head, too. I don't understand it, and right now I don't want to. So I go back to shooting.

I look at the clock and realize that a few hours have passed, and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for the scores.

"Where have you been, Katniss? Go freshen up and meet us all back in the sitting area. We will talk about your manners later."

Effie has this power to make me feel guilty about the smallest things. I have to admit, she's growing on me. At first, I thought she was the most annoying lady possible. Now, all her little antics kind of make me laugh. She's a lot better than most of the Capitol citizens.

I'm a little late coming back and Caesar is already on District Four. I want to know what Two's scores are, but I'm afraid they'll want to know why I'm asking. They can't know it's because I'm in some kind of weird competition with Cato. I'll just ask how District One and Two did. Then they'll just think I'm wondering because they're Careers, so I ask.

"The boy from One got a nine, the girl from One got an eight," don't care, don't care "the boy from Two got a ten, and the girl got a seven."

A ten is going to be hard to beat. Actually, it's pretty impossible to beat. I got an eleven, and that's only because I shot an apple through a pig's mouth. I'm thinking so much I almost forget to pay attention our scores, which to my surprise are pretty impressive. Louisa got a seven and Noah got an eight. I can see the smile of relief they both have on their faces and remember Peeta having the same one.

"You're right up there with the Careers, good job. You have a fighting chance."

I wonder if they realize that I'm saying that more so to convince myself than to actually congratulate them.

* * *

**I hope this chapter answered any questions y'all might have had! Review so you can tell me what you like and don't like and what you want to see in the future! I'm going to try and write a new chapter everyday. So, review to give me motivation!**


	4. Interviews

Noah and Louisa were pleased with their scores, and their joy will definitely help them in the interviews. Haymitch won't have to work so hard to get people to like Louisa. She's sweet and innocent, the Capitol loves that. Noah is so much like Peeta. I can already tell he will be great with Caesar. While the kids are with their stylists Cinna and the others come in to get me ready. Cinna brings in another beautiful dress, but this time it just about touches the floor. The silk feels like clouds on my body, and the shade of orange is like the sunset in the woods. It's the first time I have worn a dress with no straps, but I don't mind. My hair is pinned behind my head into a swirling bun, and my makeup makes me look at least two years old. For some reason I feel really beautiful, and Cinna can tell.

"I don't need to tell you how amazing you look tonight, do I?"

I shake my head no and can feel red fill my cheeks.

"It's almost like I knew you wanted to look pretty for someone," he winks then walks out.

That snaps me out of my blissful state real fast. Who is he talking about? Cato. That's the only person I have really talked to outside of our group since I've been here. Why would he think I want to look good for Cato? I don't care what Cato thinks of me.

"Katniss! Let's go, you don't want to be late. This will be televised, you know"

Effie's high-pitched voice rings through the apartment.

I don't want to sit down, no matter how comfortable the seats are. Loud Capitol citizens surround me. The smells of various perfumes sneak into my nose causing me to cough and get nauseated. I cannot stay around these people any longer so I head to the balcony. I'll still be able to watch, but I wont have to be around all so many people.

No matter how loose the dress is I still have a hard time walking. For some reason they keep making me wear heels, knowing I can hardly walk in them. With every step I feel like I'm about to fall. I never had to concentrate so hard on walking until I came to the Capitol.

"Having a hard time walking?"

A voice says from behind me. It startles me and I lose my balance, falling off to one side. For some reason, though, I don't hit the ground. Before I know it two arms are under me holding me up. I don't need to ask who it is.

"I don't need your help, Cato! Get off me!"

"Obviously you do need my help, because you can't even manage to walk properly."

The sound of his voice makes me angrier.

"Well if you hadn't have talked to me, then I wouldn't have lost balance!"

"I don't even understand how you won the games," he huffs before walking away.

I wrench my shoes off and look around to see at least thirty people still staring at me. Red floods into my cheeks and I can't tell if it's because I'm mad or embarrassed. He made me look weak. I don't need his help. Where does he get the nerve? I would have rather fallen than have him help me. Tonight is supposed to be about the kids' interviews but I know when Effie catches wind of what happened it will quickly become about me.

I head downstairs to watch the rest of the interviews. I'm still fuming when I reach Haymitch and Effie.

"Katniss! Put back on your shoes!"

I roll my eyes but oblige and sit quietly through the interviews.

I was right, the Capitol loved Louisa's innocence and Noah kept them laughing the whole time.

"You guys did really great. Everyone loved you," I say with a smile on my face.

"Yeah. A lot better than Katniss did last year!" Haymitch interjects laughing.

I laugh and play it off like it's nothing. Haymitch loves trying to get under my skin, and tonight it's actually working. I don't need any more fights, though. We talk the whole way up to the apartment. Noah and Louisa seem pretty confident about going into the games tomorrow. I guess Haymitch helped a lot in their private training sessions. He didn't want me to go since it's my first year. I have no problem with that, I don't want them to learn a mistake from me that later gets them killed.

"Try and get some sleep, guys. Tomorrow's the big day." Haymitch says and ushers them off.

I go into my room to change, let my hair down, and wash off all the makeup. Unfortunately, I only get changed before the shrill voice of Effie brings me to the sitting area. I knew this was coming.

"Katniss Everdeen, have you lost your mind? You can't just yell at people in public! Where are your manners?"

Obviously Haymitch didn't get the memo yet so he comes into the room and asks what's going on.

"Well, it seems our victor has started a battle with another victor. Cato, from District Two."

He just laughs, punches me in the arm, and then starts to walk back to his room.

"Haymitch! Don't you think we should have a talk with her about how you cannot just start conflicts with other mentors?"

Effie is getting mad now. I know she wants someone to back her up, but Haymitch is definitely not the person to do so.

"Effie, loosen up. There are no rules against victors bickering with each other. Talking to Katniss wont make a damn difference."

He states before stumbling back to his room. It's late, so he is very drunk. Effie looks at me, sighs, then turns and leaves. I'm left with the rest of the night to figure out why Cato is getting under my skin so badly.


	5. Day One

"Well, this is certainly an arena we have never seen before"

Caesar's voice and my curiosity bring me to open my eyes and look at the screen. I wasn't even this nervous when I was in the Games. I gasp. My eyes don't go straight for the tributes. Instead I see what surrounds them. Sand as white as clouds scatters the floor in front of them. An ocean is the same color blue as one of Effie's wigs taunts their backsides. Past the canvas of sand there are hundreds of palm trees with vines intertwined in them. Even from behind a television you can see how hot it is.

"Oh dear,"

Effie says this in a tone that makes me believe she has lost all hope. That's strange to me, because Effie always has an optimistic view on things.

"Can they swim? Haymitch, you know they're going to use the water against them. Can they swim?"

I can't help but ask. Everyone is thinking it. Effie is about to cry, Haymitch looks angry, and I'm just scared for their lives. Cinna is here too, and it seems like all he can do is shake his head.

"I don't know, Katniss! I didn't think to ask."

I can tell something is seriously wrong with Haymitch because he didn't call me sweetheart. We're all on the edge of our seats waiting for the gong to go off. Since there are no weapons the things in and around the cornucopia are different. From what I can tell there are water bottles, sleeping bags, tents, and other things I can't quite make out. We were all assuming that since there aren't any weapons there won't be a bloodbath.

The gong rings.

We were wrong.

Luckily, Louisa and Noah take our advice and both of them avoid the cornucopia aside from each swiping a backpack on their way into the trees.

I guess these tributes don't need weapons to kill. All of the careers were taking kids out one by one. The boys from One and Two guard the inside of the cornucopia, taking out anyone who escapes past the boy from Four, who is guarding the mouth. The girl tributes from One, Two, and Four are out in the open taking just about everything that lays in the sand and slaughtering whoever gets in the way.

By the end of the bloodbath ten tributes are dead. The once white sand is now stained with the blood of innocent children. Louisa and Noah are both on their own in the arena. The only alliance is the Careers. We watch as Noah finds water, and Louisa sits under a tree and cries.

"I can't watch this anymore," and I storm out.

"Katniss!" I hear Effie scream behind me.

"Let her go," Haymitch almost whispers.

I don't look back. I walk straight into the elevator and up to the roof.

I thought watching the Games were bad before, but watching them now is almost like torture. I got to know those kids. I actually came to like them. Now, I have to watch them die. Even worse, I have to watch them die knowing that I can't do anything for them. Powerless, that's what I am. I'm not even strong enough to watch the Games.

"Having a rough time, huh?"

"Why are you here, Cato?"

I wish I had more strength to tell him to go the hell away, but honestly I don't want to be by myself right now. Even if my only company is the boy I'm supposed to hate.

"Hey, you're not the only one who likes it up here. I come up here to think, but I can leave if you want."

I'm not sure, but it kind of sounds like he's being nice. Maybe this is a trick, though. Even if it is, I don't care. I don't want to be alone.

"No. It's fine. You can stay."

I'm sure that surprises him. He probably expects me to push him right out the door, or even off this building. Honestly, I would think about it, if the situation were different. Right now, all I can think about are children that I grew to be fond of getting killed.

"So, what do you come up here to think about?"

I cannot believe I am actually starting a conversation with him. Effie would be so proud. I wouldn't even be able to give an explanation if she asked why, though.

"Right now I'm thinking about how horrible my tributes are this year."

He must have caught me giving him a look of surprise, because he starts again.

"I know you might think they good, because their scores, but honestly they're stupid. They will probably get themselves killed before they reach the final four."

Talking to Cato makes me think that there is more than what meets the eye with him. Sure, we're only talking about what's going on in the Games, but it seems like somewhere inside him he truly cares about their lives. However, maybe I'm only seeing what I want to see.

We sit there a long time in silence. The sun even starts to go down. In the Capitol, the citizens party on the streets at night. Nighttime is when everything takes place, so it gets loud. I walk to the balcony and look down at the streets. Everyone looks like little colorful ants from all the way up here. Standing on top of this building makes all my worries feel so far away. I'm so caught up in looking at the sea of colors below I almost don't notice Cato standing next to me.

"The first day is always the hardest. It will get easier."

He pats me on my back then walks away. I wait a few minutes before going back down to the apartment.

To my surprise, the entire place is empty. I slip off my shoes and sit down to watch a recap of the Games. Not much has happened since I left. They're mostly focusing on the Careers and not showing much of Noah and Louisa. At least they're not dead, and Louisa found water. For about thirty minutes I watch Caesar interview various people about whom they think will end up on top. It sickens me to see people placing bets on who will live and die, so I turn off the television. No one has come back to the apartment yet, so I decide to go into my room and lie down.

While lying there I think of all the things Cato could have said to me tonight, that he didn't. It's not like tonight completely changes the dynamic of our relationship, but it definitely gave me a better understanding of who he is. I thought him to be a selfish, conceited man. Even though that's still true, I can tell he cares about more than just himself. I'm definitely not going to start being nice to him, but I won't be completely rude anymore.

* * *

**Hey! So I made a tumblr for this story its: .com. It's pretty much just where I will post the story. Idk, I got bored. I showed a new part of Cato today, tell me if you like it or if you want more fighting! (there will be more fighting, though don't worry). Reviews make me so happy sooo review and make me happy and I'll write more! Give me suggestions, bitchachos.**


	6. Days Two Through Five

It's the fifth day of the Games. Cato was surprisingly right; it has gotten a little easier. The second day was still really hard. Haymitch and I got into a fight, of course. Louisa has been having a really hard time. When she couldn't find food on day two I yelled at Haymitch, telling him to send her bread or something. She was losing energy and wasn't doing anything to help herself. It was frustrating to me to watch her sit there and do nothing. I thought that if we could send her some food, she would start trying. She was so confident before the games, but once she got in there she completely gave up. Effie explained to me that we couldn't waste resources on a lost cause. I don't understand how they can just decide who lives and who dies. Yelling at Effie made me feel terrible, but I couldn't help myself and I definitely couldn't be around her. I thought she was different than the other citizens, but it turns out she is just like them. After storming out of the room I ran into Cato. I'm not sure how, but he's always kind of around when I'm upset. Of course, I didn't want his help. I yelled at him to get away from me, but for some reason he stayed. Then things took a bit of a turn. My temper was rising and I was so mad at him and Effie and Haymitch that I couldn't keep it all in any longer and I hit him, punched him right in the gut. He grabbed my wrists, held them over my head, and pushed me against a wall. I felt his hot breath on my face then finally, he yelled back.

"Look, fire girl! The truth of the matter is, Haymitch can't save both of your tributes! He has to choose one. He has to make the decision of which one comes out. Stop throwing a fit because in the end, only one comes out. You should be thankful Haymitch made the choice, so you don't have to!"

He was right.. Again. I didn't think about it like that, until it was being yelled in my face. It was at that moment I decided I needed to start working with Haymitch instead of against him. I remember looking into Cato's icey blue eyes and silently thanking him for knocking some sense into me.

Once I made the choice to start seeing Haymitch's side of things, it got easier. Days three and four were still difficult, but I was coping better. No one died on day two, but two tributes died on days three and four. No other tribute has even gotten close to Louisa; she's concealed well. Although, I'm starting to think that she's going to die of starvation more than anything. It's almost infuriating how little she is doing to stay alive. We told her everything she needed to do to keep herself breathing, and all she is doing is hiding. She's not even taking care of herself a little bit. I don't understand why she won't just try! Noah, on the other hand, is doing extremely well, and that gives me some hope. Once and while he let's the camera see how scared he is, but he quickly covers it up and keeps moving on. His strength and will to live makes him the perfect tribute. He proves that it doesn't matter how much you train, as long as you want to live you will find a way to stay alive. My mind can't help but imagine how Louisa's family is feeling. I bet they're just as frustrated with her as I am, probably more because they're her blood. Every night I go to bed thinking that when I wake up Louisa is going to be dead. She has so much potential but won't use it. How can she be so selfish? She has a whole family who will mourn her when she dies. Obviously, she doesn't care about her them. If she did, she would try to live. Fear could never keep me from Prim.

I wake up at least twice a night from nightmares. The same nightmares I had after my Games. Slowly, I was getting over them and starting to have a normal night's sleep, but they've returned. Watching the Games makes the memories flood back. One night I woke up in tears. The image of Rue dying played inside my head on a loop. I must have watched her die 20 times. Each morning I wake up at around 4:00 AM to save myself from the nightmares. After showering and braiding my hair, I go down to the training center. Since there aren't any tributes here it's dead silent. I enjoy the silence. It's almost like being in the woods again. I half expect Gale to show up behind me, but of course he never does. I could never imagine Gale in the Capitol. Hell, he'd probably try to burn it to the ground. Every morning I pretend I'm in the woods with Gale.

I've only been shooting for twenty minutes, when I hear a noise. Being a hunter, I stand completely still and look toward the door. Slowly I see it being pushed open. Who could possibly be coming into the training center at four in the morning? Then I see him, and I realize I didn't even need to ask myself that question. There's only one person in the whole Capitol city that would be here voluntarily. I haven't seen him since the other day when I hit him. This will probably be awkward.

"Fancy seeing you here, fire girl. It's only day five, already getting tired of watching the Games?"

"Cato, I've been sick of watching them since day one."

For some reason when I say this he gets a far off look in his eyes. It's almost like he is remembering something painful. The look only stays for a moment. Before I can even blink he's back to wearing his cocky smile. I stare at him for a few more seconds before he says something.

"Think fast, fire girl."

I look up and see that he's thrown a fake bird into the air. Naturally, I draw my bow and shoot the bird right through the eye. He throws another one up, and I do the same thing. I shoot six birds through the eye before running out of arrows. Cato's eyes are wide and he's wearing a half-smile. I can tell he's impressed, and for some reason that makes me pleased. I'm not sure why. I know how good I am with a bow, but seeing him look at me in awe gives me a sort of self-assurance I haven't ever felt before. However, I don't like having attention directed at me so I quickly turn the spotlight to him.

"Ok, now you show me what you can do."

A smug laugh escapes his peach colored lips. He turns on some sort of motor that sends the target dummies moving in opposite directions of one another. I look down at his hands to see four knives between each knuckle of his hands. It almost looks like he has shiny, silver claws. Suddenly, I hear eight thuds and when I look up I see the knives in each dummy's heart. He doesn't even wait for me to say anything.

"Thank you, thank you" he declares as if he's talking to a crowd and takes a bow.

I can feel myself smiling at him and wanting to laugh. He obviously picks up on this and winks at me. Immediately that makes me uncomfortable. I can't believe I'm actually becoming friends with this guy. He's a Career. He is bred to be a brutal killing machine. This all has to be some kind of sick joke. I bet he goes back to his apartment at night and laughs about how stupid I am. My face instantly changes from a smile to a frown and my eyebrows furrow.

"I have to go," I mumble hurriedly.

I put the bow down make a b-line straight for the door. I can't be with him any longer. I feel myself getting sick to my stomach.

"Wait," he calls out for me.

I keep walking, not even slowing my pace. From behind me I hear him running. He's fast so he beats me to the door, and is standing in front of it blocking my only way out.

"Get out of my way."

"No. Not until you tell me why you're suddenly freaking out."

Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm thinking these things. He has no reason to try and trick me, but I can't accept the fact that he is actually being nice to me. I also can't accept the fact that I actually like hanging out with him.

"Just move, Cato."

I try and shove him out of the way, but he's like a marble statue and won't budge. His crystal clear blue eyes are staring down at me. It looks like they're begging me to talk to him. I don't understand it, but he can speak volumes just through his eyes alone. That makes me angrier though. I don't want to look into his eyes. Why am I even still here? I try to push through him again.

"Katniss. Stop."

That actually does make me stop.

"You called me by my name."

"Well.. Yeah."

* * *

**So I've given you a lot of sweet Cato, and I'm not sure if I like it. You tell me! There will definitely be more aggression between them as the Games progress. I know a lot of people up play the whole "mean Cato" thing and I'm just not sure I want to do that. I kind of imagine Cato as sweet, but only behind closed doors. Give me your opinions, and I'll definitely take them into consideration! I wasn't sure how to write this chapter since I included days 2-5 in it: tell me what you think! Review, Review, Review! I live for those! I probably wont update tomorrow because I have to go meet with my job and it's my fiance's day off. I will update as soon as I can, though. Review to make me write more!**


	7. A Tragedy, A Ball

"Katniss, we need to talk."

Seeing Haymitch up this early sends a shiver down my spine. Something is wrong.

"It's Louisa," he starts.

No. I cannot hear this. This cannot be happening. It's only the eighth day of the Games. It's too early.

"Haymitch, no." I beg.

"The Careers got to her last night. She wasn't strong enough to fight or even run."

I knew this was coming sooner rather than later, but now that it's being told to me I can't handle it. She was a child. We should have done more to help her. I could have done so much more. I just accepted that she was going to die. What is wrong with me? I am turning into one of these Capitol freaks! Then it registers in my mind who killed her. The Careers. Those bloodthirsty, wicked, killing machines. And I've been being nice to one of them! How could I let myself do that? How could I be so stupid? My anger is rising. I can feel my whole body get hot, and then I realize I'm not hot because I'm mad. I'm hot because I'm running. Before I know it I'm in the lobby of the building. From across the atrium I see Cato. My blood is still boiling.

"You! Your little minions killed an innocent girl! Does that make you happy, you sick bastard?"

He looks like he has just seen a ghost. I can feel my hands shaking with anger.

"What the hell are you talking about, Twelve?"

"Your protégées murdered a little fifteen year old girl this morning! I bet that makes you so proud."

That obviously gets to him. His hands form fists and he steps closer to me. He is towering over me, looking down at me with his sapphire eyes staring into mine.

"I'm not in the Arena with them! I don't have any contact with them, little girl. So you tell me how it's my fault your tribute is dead?"

I can't give him an answer. I try to talk but nothing comes out. My mouth turns dry and I feel a lump gathering in my throat. All I can do is look at him.

"Exactly. Do not ever come at me like that again," he says before marching off.

Again, I am left in a room with people starring at me. I don't look at any of them. Instead, I head straight for the elevator. I skip over my floor and go up to the roof. The hours pass by quickly when I'm alone up here because before I know it, it has gotten dark. When I'm sure that everyone is asleep, I sneak back into the apartment and slip into my bed. Usually I lay awake and think before I fall asleep, but the hours I spent on the roof left me with no more thoughts. Soon I am fast asleep, which doesn't offer me much comfort. Nightmares fill my slumber. Everyone dies. I watch my father enter the mine, only for it to explode seconds later. Prim is eaten by mutations while I stand silently watching. Rue gets a spear thrown into her heart and I am too late to stop it. Peacekeepers shoot Gale and all I do is stare. Usually I wake up after my nightmares, but tonight I don't. Tonight, my mind won't wake me up and I watch my loved ones get massacred again and again.

I finally wake up at 7:00 AM. It's quiet in the apartment, but when I open my door I hear voices.

"Oh, dear. I forgot that was tonight. I'm not sure if Katniss can handle that. I didn't even see her yesterday."

Effie's voice isn't the same as it usually is. She doesn't sound joyful, and her voice isn't high-pitched at all. She sounds almost.. Somber

"What can't I handle?"

I ask as I walk into the dining area. Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie are all sitting around the table. Effie sits up straight and plasters a smile on her face.

"Katniss, dear! It's good to see you, I missed you yesterday!"

That's the Effie I'm used to.

"There's a mentor's dinner thing tonight. It's stupid, but we have to go," Haymitch slurs.

It's pretty early for Haymitch to be this drunk. He's probably just compensating for the sleep he lost since it's the second day in a row he's up early. I sit down next to Cinna and fill my plate. Going all yesterday without eating was definitely a mistake. While I'm shoveling food into my mouth Effie explains what the dinner is for. She makes it sound a lot more complicated than it is. From what I gathered by half-listening, it's to thank the old mentors and welcome in the new ones.

"Since you're new, you'll be looking extra stunning," Cinna speaks.

I don't even get to finish my food because my styling team walks in and takes me away. Since I haven't really needed them lately, they have a lot of work to do waxing, plucking, dying, cutting, and painting. It takes five hours just to get me into the condition they want me in, then another five to make me "look perfect". Finally, after ten long hours I'm ready. Before Cinna walks in I hear Effie yelling outside my door. Apparently, she found out about my little encounter with Cato yesterday. Usually it doesn't take her this long to find out news. I press my ear to the door and listen.

"Just calm down, Effie. She is, after all, the girl on fire," Cinna laughs.

They exchange a few more words and then Cinna walks in to see me.

"Effie is not happy with you, girl. I heard about the fight before Effie, and that's why I decided to go with something different for tonight."

I don't understand, and Cinna can tell. Before opening up the dress bag he speaks again.

"Look, you're the girl on fire but sometimes you need to be less sizzling and more soft."

I am not ready for what he pulls out of the dress bag. My eyes widen as I gaze over the dress that is completely different from what I've been wearing. The neckline and straps form a V shape over my chest and shoulders. Lace and black crystals line the neck and shoulders of the dress. The material is the softest thing I have ever touched; Cinna tells me it's called velvet. When I try it on and look in the mirror I see that it comes in at my hips then goes back out and falls down to my ankles. The makeup on my face is dark, except for the bright red lipstick. They've never made me look like this, and I don't know what to think. I turn to Cinna to find the words, but I can't and he knows that.

"You're mentoring, and that's a grown up thing. We had to make you look the part," he grins.

Since I can't find the words to say I simply hug him.

"Katniss! You're going to be late, late, late!" Effie shrieks.

The banquet hall is filled with food and people. An Avox greets me at the doorway with a tray of champagne, to which I decline. I've never had alcohol, and I don't think starting right this second is the best idea. I scan the gathering as I walk down the marble stairs and into the crowd. I'm lost here. I have no idea what to do. After about an hour of walking around aimlessly I find a balcony to stand on. The music and citizens are so loud I don't hear a drunken Haymitch walk up behind me.

"Come on, sweetheart. The festivities are beginning."

I have absolutely no idea what he is talking about. You know, I doubt he even knows what he's talking about. Rather than arguing, though, I oblige and walk back inside. I follow him to a table marked "12" and sit down next to him. A few seconds after sitting down someone walks onto the stage that we're facing. He introduces himself as Fitz Relmer, and that's about the time I stop paying attention. I'm not part of the Capitol, why do I even need to be here?

For some reason I have this lingering feeling like someone is staring at me. I've already scanned the room two times and haven't seen anyone looking my way. Third times the charm, I guess. I look over the tables again, and once I reach the one marked "Two" I see him: Cato. And he's staring right at me. After staring back at him for a few seconds he silently laughs and shakes his head. When he brings his back up he winks at me. What does that even mean? The only other time I've seen someone wink at another person is when my father used to wink at my mom. Maybe it doesn't mean the same thing in District Two. He can tell he's got me confused, because when I look at him again he's back to wearing his cocky smirk.

I pay attention to the speaker just in time to hear him say,

"Let's give a round of applause for our previous victor Katniss Everdeen!"

Since I've gotten pretty used to this, I stand, wave, and smile. Once the applause dies out, I sit back down. My eyes wonder back over to Cato, and I see him look at me and nod his head over towards the door. Honestly, I'm not sure what this means but when I see him get out of his chair and walk out, I assume he wants me to follow him. I will take any excuse I can to get out of here, so I do. Haymitch is too invested in his drink to notice me get up.

"Did you want me to follow because I'm honestly not sure," I admit.

I can't see his face, but I can hear him laugh

"Yeah, fire girl, I did."

Before I can ask why, he asks another question.

"Wait, where did the fire go?"

"Apparently, I need to tone the fire down," I snort.

I don't even have to explain; he knows I'm talking about when I screamed at him. We walk out onto the balcony. The cool breeze feels crisp on my face.

"I like the black," he says under his breath.

I turn my head and smile, because I don't want him to see it. We stand in silence for longer than we both expect. Applause erupts from the ballroom and we see people start to file out. Hurriedly, he speaks.

"Meet in the training center the day after tomorrow."

And then he's gone.

* * *

**Okay, so I've been writing this for a few hours and right now I'm just not feeling it. Give some feedback, pleaseeeee. Oh, and you can see the dress that I modeled Katniss's after on this story's tumblr.**


	8. Secret in the Training Center

I could hardly concentrate all day today. The only thing I was able to think of was what Cato wanted to talk to me about. My mind kept flashing back to standing on the balcony with him. Trying to throw myself into mentoring didn't even really work. I'm powerless and that frustrates me. Plus, Noah is one out of seven left and he is still doing great. So again, my mind wondered to Cato. Even going down to the training center to shoot couldn't distract me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, so I asked Effie to help. After a while of telling me how happy she is I asked her for help she made me some tea. I don't know what's in it but it is definitely working. I can feel myself drifting in and out of sleep.

Finally, I have a night of no nightmares. That tea must have really knocked me out. I wake up the same time as always though, 4:00 AM. I can hardly handle the anxiety. I shower and get ready so quickly my braid is dripping water because I forgot to dry my hair. Quickly, I wring it out and towel dry it. I make record time down to the training center. Cato isn't here yet; so to calm my nerves I pick up a bow and start shooting at the targets. I have no idea why I am so nervous. Maybe I shouldn't have even come here. Maybe this is what he has been working up to. Maybe this is some kind of trap. Before I even have a chance to put down the bow, I hear the heavy door opening behind me. My heartbeat sounds like drums in my ears. My body becomes hot. I hear the whoosh of the door closing and slowly turn around.

"You act like you didn't know it was gonna be me walking through the door," he laughs.

Why do I always have to do that to myself? I work myself up over nothing. Of course he isn't going to do something horrible to me. If he wanted to, he would have. I feel stupid for even thinking that. I don't really have anything so say back to him, so I get right to the point.

"Ok, so what is this about, Cato?"

He looks away, like he's trying to gather his thoughts. Then, he takes a deep breath. I have a feeling I'm not going to like what he's got to say. So I do what I always do whenever I don't want to hear something.

"I'm just going to go. I shouldn't have come here in the first place," I say as I walk to the door.

Before I pass him I see him hang his head in defeat. Careers never accept defeat, so I know that something is really wrong. I stop walking and speak over my shoulder.

"If you want me to stop just say something."

And he does.

"Look Katniss, everyone from my District thinks that 12 is full of dirty, poor, revolting people."

This isn't a good way to get me to stay. I sincerely hope he is going somewhere with this.

"Hell, if anyone even know I have been hanging out with you I would get in a lot of trouble. I'm not even really supposed to speak to any other District besides One and Four."

This is starting to sound like a goodbye speech, and not a good one.

"And going against what we're told is a serious offence in Two. It's just, I don't really give a damn."

Wait, what?

"Look, what I'm trying to say is: I find myself waking up and really looking forward to coming down here and seeing you."

I did not expect him to say that. All I can do is stare at him. He has rendered me speechless and I'm just standing here looking like one of the target dummies. His eyes are gazing down at me, begging me to say something. We stay looking at each other for a few moments until he breaks eye contact and scoffs,

"Say something, fire girl."

I know I have to, but I have no idea what. Maybe if I just stop thinking about it and start talking it'll come out ok.

"I like seeing you, too. Yesterday I could barely focus on anything because I couldn't stop thinking about seeing you today."

What the hell was that? That is not what I wanted to come out. How could I say that? How could I even tell him that? He isn't supposed to know that. I don't even know if I really do like seeing him. Saying nothing would have been better than saying that! I stood there waiting for him to laugh at me, cursing myself in my head. Then he does something I don't expect. He smiles. Not the kind of cocky smile he usually wears, or the seductive smile he flashed me from across the room at the dinner. He is genuinely smiling.

"Okay, now teach me how to shoot that thing."

I'm thrown off by his quick subject change, but kind of appreciate it. I'm not good with emotional situations. Plus, I'm pretty sure they're taught in Two to never show emotion. So that real smile he gave me, was probably a brand new thing for him. I laugh then pick up the bow to try and teach him how to use it. He's horrible with it. I can't help but burst out laughing a couple times.

"Alright you know what, we're teaching you how to throw knives!"

Seeing him get angry when he can't do something makes me grin. Throwing knives is a lot harder than I thought it would be. We switch off between him shooting the bow and me throwing the knives.

Cato and I spend 8 hours alone in the training center. It's like I completely lost track of time. The only reason we even stop is because my stomach starts to growl.

"I can't believe it's already noon," I groan.

Panic fills Cato's eyes. He stands still for a moment then drops the knives he has in his hands. He moves hurriedly and talks fast,

"I have to go."

He runs over to me grabs my hand then kisses my cheek. Before I can even blink he's gone. So now I am left here in utter shock. Is that something they do in his District? Maybe he just kisses everybody. Except, I've never seen him kiss anyone before. My rumbling stomach takes me away from my thoughts for a moment. I put the bow down and head back to the apartment. While in the elevator I realize I can still feel the warmth of his hand in mine. My cheek is still a little damp from when his lips touched it.

When I enter the dining area everyone stops and looks at me.

"Katniss, you're positively glowing!" Effie exclaims.

I quickly try to hide whatever is making me look like this to no prevail.

"Where ya been, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks suspiciously.

Before my mother knew that I hunted, I had to lie about it. Which consequently made me pretty good at hiding the truth.

"I was down in the training center. I just had a really good work out, I guess."

They ask no more questions, so I'm able to sit down and eat.

The thought of Cato lingers in my mind for the rest of the day and into the night. Again, I have to try and distract myself. This time, though, I don't have anxiety about seeing Cato tomorrow. When I finally glide into bed all I can seem to think about is Cato. Then I realize what I've been hiding from myself, I'm excited to see Cato.

* * *

**I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me! I squeal every time I get a new one, so please keep em coming. I had feels writing this chapter, and I hope y'all do too! Review, review, review and I will love you forever! Also, something happened and Apparently I didn't publish chapter one, yeah.. I know ok. Soo, I did that and I'm super sorry about that. **


	9. No Bow, Only Knives

Usually I wake up to complete silence in the apartment, but not today. As my eyes fluttered open I heard the sound of the television, Effie's voice, and Haymitch's voice. Automatically I assume something is wrong with Noah. I don't even brush my teeth before going out to the sitting area. Before I can even ask, Haymitch tells.

"Noah was fighting a Career from Four last night and got hurt."

I'm surprised he is able to fight a Career and live. Simply hearing that gives me hope that he might actually get out of the arena alive.

"That nasty Career is dead, though!" Effie adds.

I don't understand how she can be so cheerful about that, but I guess that's just the splendor that is Effie. Noah is one of six tributes left in the Games, so I guess that is something to be joyful about.

"Look sweetheart, I'm going to need you to go up to the sponsors lounge today and get medicine for Noah."

This catches me off guard. He's been the one getting sponsors for Noah, why all of the sudden do I have to get them? Maybe I should ask that.

"Wait, why me?"

He gives me a look like I should already know the answer. Since I just keep looking at him, he answers.

"Medicine is expensive and the sponsors are going to be more willing to give to the girl on fire than to an old drunk."

I guess that makes sense, so I nod my head. Since I know none of the Capitol citizens are going to be up this early I get ready and head down to the training center. There's been so much going on this morning I realize that Cato will probably be there already. Even from outside the door I hear loud thumps and groans. I put my hands on the cold metal door and shove it open. As soon as the door closes behind me Cato snaps around looking outwardly surprised. I stand by the door a moment and observe the target dummies. Each one has something stuck in the middle of it; some even have multiple knives or spears in them. I slowly walk over to him. The closer I get the more I can see the red in Cato's face, the veins popping out of his neck and arms, the sweat dripping down his forehead. I've never seen him like this before, even when we work out really hard. I sit down and motion for him to do the same. When he sits next to me, I can hear him panting and I feel his hot, heavy breath. I timidly ask what's wrong. I expect him to say nothing, or say something about how this is how he usually trains. His reply surprises me.

"I thought you weren't coming."

I look at the clock and realize I'm an hour late. I didn't know talking to Haymitch and getting ready took so much time. Instantly I feel guilty.

"Well, I'm here now, let's get to it!" I say a bit over excitedly.

He lifts his head and I can see the difference. His eyes are brighter, his skin is back to it's normal color, and his veins aren't throbbing anymore. Somehow I can't help but wonder why he got so worked up thinking that I wasn't coming. Regardless, he did and I feel like I should offer a reason why.

"The tribute from Four sliced open Noah's shoulder. Haymitch told me I have to go to the sponsors lounge after this and get him medicine."

Cato turns away from the dummies and looks at me. Usually, he looks me in the eyes, but right now he's looking me up and down.

"You're going to change before you go up there right?" he snorts.

I didn't really think about that. I was actually going to go up in my training clothes. I'm not good with the whole fashion thing. Cinna only puts clothes in my closet, now that I'm just a mentor. I'm the one who has to decide what shirt looks good with what pants. That's definitely something I miss about being back home; it doesn't matter what I wear there. Just thinking about finding something to wear makes me frustrated

"Damn," I say under my breath.

"Don't tell me the girl on fire doesn't know how to dress herself," Cato says sarcastically.

He knows that appearances don't matter in Twelve. He also probably knows that I have no idea what to do when it comes to style. I feel red rise into my cheeks.

"Look, it's no problem. I'll meet you in the elevator before you go and tell you whether you look awful or not," he laughs.

For some reason that makes me feel better. I agree, and then go to pick up the bow. Before I reach it Cato steps in front of me.

"No bow today, only knives."

He hands me a knife and I reluctantly take it. I throw it at the target and miss by about a yard. I hear him laugh behind me, then walk up to my side. He stands right next to me, my back is on his chest and stomach. Our legs touch as he shows me the proper stance. He puts his hand over my mine to show me the technique of how to throw. I throw a few times with him right beside me. When I get the hang of it he backs off, but I can feel his eyes staring at me from behind. I throw the knife and it hits the target's shoulder. I turn my head to look at him, and he smiles and nods. I throw a few more before he comes and modifies my stance again. This time, he gets down on both knees and adjusts my hips. I can feel his breath on my stomach, and for some reason that makes my heart beat speed up. I try to slow my heart down by taking a few deep breathes, and then I throw the knife. I expect it to fly off in a different direction, but instead it lands right in the target's heart.

"Congratulations, fire girl. You now know how to throw a knife."

He stands up, but his hands are still on my waist. His body is inches from mine. I look up at him towering over me. His eyes are staring right into my mine. I can feel his heart beating in his chest, and I can hear mine thumping in my ears. We stay standing like this in complete silence for a few moments until the beep of the clock snaps us out of it. I guess we have been throwing knives for longer than I thought. The clock reveals that we've been down here for five hours.

"It's ten o'clock now, so go shower and do all the girly things you need to do and I'll meet you in the elevator at noon."

We walk out of the training center and into the elevator side by side. Before we reach his floor he turns to me and says,

"Oh, and don't braid your hair"

He pulls the tie out of my braid and runs his fingers through my hair.

"Definitely go natural."

Then the elevator dings and he steps out.

The next two hours are filled with me trying to imitate what my styling team does. They left waxes, perfumes, makeup, and nail polishes. Effie helps me wax my legs and eyebrows. She always loves when I ask her for help. While, I'm in the shower she lays out some outfits she thinks will look good. I put on the least bit of makeup possible, and Effie paints my nails. After my nails dry, I run some goo that I always see Flavius use through my hair. Now for the challenging part: picking out my outfit. I go over all the outfits Effie has laid out. Being Effie, she has laid out only brightly colored pieces of clothing. After about ten outfits made up of oranges, pinks, and purples I come across something that I can see myself in: a brown skirt that goes down to my knees, a loose brown silk shirt with white polka dots, and a teal jacket. While I put on the outfit Effie gets me some earrings and shoes. Now, finally, I'm ready.

"Oh, Katniss, you look absolutely stunning!"

Since I know that Effie could never lie about someone's appearance, I feel pretty good about myself. I look at the clock just in time for it to strike noon. I thank Effie and head to the elevator. The doors open without me pressing a button and Cato is standing inside. I bashfully step in. Thankfully, Effie gave me shoes that only have a small heel; so walking isn't a big challenge. The doors close and Cato steps back to look at me.

"There's no way you pulled that off by yourself," he chuckles.

"Yeah, Effie picked out a bunch of outfits and I just picked one.

"Well, you look amaz-"

Before he can finish the doors open and his whole disposition changes. He goes from someone I know to complete stone. He stands completely up straight, his arms hang stiffly by his sides, and his eyes turn to glass. He doesn't even look at me before walking out of the elevator. I know that he isn't supposed to be hanging around with me, but I thought I would get a little more consideration than that. I guess our friendship is only behind closed doors. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I know that if Gale caught wind of this he would go on a tangent. He would tell me that he's nothing but a murderous Career, and he can't believe I'm hanging out with someone like this. Actually, he would tell me all the things I have already told myself. Maybe keeping our friendship a secret isn't such a bad thing.

I shake off the thoughts of Cato because I have a job to do. I have to get Noah medicine, and I won't leave until I have it.

* * *

**Ok, so I put a lot of sexual tension in this chapter, but I couldn't help it! I love it so much. Also, the outfit she wears to the sponsors lounge is on the Tumblr! Everyone review and tell me what you would like to see happen in the future! I have an idea of what's going to happen when the Games end, but not much after that and I don't really want to end the story. Review, bitchessss. xxx**


	10. Surprise on the Roof

One more tribute: That's all that stands between Noah and getting weapons. After one more tribute dies, then they will probably have a feast at the cornucopia. Instead of a feast with food, it will be a weapons feast. I already know it's going to be a like a second bloodbath, but Noah is smart, quick, and strong. He can really win this thing. We watch intently at the screen. Haymitch, Effie, and I are on the edge of our seats. Effie woke us up this morning at 3:45 because things started to get intense. We all gathered in the seating area, and haven't left since. Noah has mastered a strategy of following the Careers wherever they go. He stays pretty far behind, but he always has an eye on them. They go deeper in the palm trees where they stumble upon a makeshift hut.

"This is it," I exhale.

I can almost feel all of us take a gulp of air and hold it in. Faster than lightening they pounce onto the tribute from Ten. After a few minutes of violent beating the canon fires.

"Well done tributes," Claudius Templesmith announces, "you have the night to rest, for in the morning there will be a feast at the cornucopia; a feast of which you will not want to miss. May the odds be ever in your favor."

And then the voice is gone. At that moment we all let out a deep breath. Effie smiles and turns to us,

"We may actually have another victor this year!"

Haymitch and I don't smile back. We don't want to think like that. Both of us couldn't handle the disappointment if he loses. Our hope and expectations are kept low. I don't want to ruin it for Effie, though.

"Yeah, maybe, Eff," I grin.

With that, I make my way to the training center. The longer I think about it the more the excitement of Noah still being alive bubbles up inside of me. I'm almost overflowing with joy when I get to the door. I thrust it open and spot Cato. I guess he can see it on my face how happy I am.

"Look at you, fire girl," he smiles.

Without thinking, I run up to him and throw my arms around his neck. He wraps his muscular arms around the small of my back and holds me tightly. Since he's so much taller than me, my feet dangle in the air. Slowly he puts my feet back on the ground, but still holds me close to him. I put my head on his chest and cross my arms behind his back.

"Noah could actually do this, Cato," I say still with my head buried in his chest.

He doesn't say anything at first, but instead puts his hand on my head and strokes my hair. After a few moments he decides to speak.

"Listen, Katniss, you have to be prepared for if he doesn't make it"

I pull away from him, but he pulls me back in.

"No. Don't do that. Don't get mad. Just listen. I know how the Career tributes work, I was one of them; they will stick together until the very last second when they have to turn on each other. It's three to one. The odds aren't in Noah's favor."

I know this is true and I know what I said before, but I don't want to accept it. I don't want to face the fact that Noah's chances of surviving the Careers with weapons are slim. So I push myself away from Cato.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! He's gotten this far, and he can do it!"

I can my blood turning hot.

"I'm just trying to help, Katniss!"

He isn't trying to help. He's telling me that Noah is probably going to die. He doesn't know anything. I know Noah can do it.

"You have one helluva way of showing it!"

My voice is now straining. I know I'm yelling, but I can't bring my voice down. My heartbeat grows fast.

"You're acting like a child. Why can't you just accept that I'm not the bad guy here?"

I can't stand to be around him anymore. So without another word I turn to leave, and of course, he follows. When I get to the door, he grabs my shoulder and spins me around. My back is now against the cold metal of the door. I stand there panting, looking at the red face of Cato.

"Let me-"

I can't even finish because his lips are on mine. He presses himself against me. I try to squirm away but his legs are holding mine tightly together, and his hands are around my wrists, which he is pressing against the door. So instead of fighting it, I give in. I close my eyes and let him kiss me. When he pulls away, he is breathing heavily.

"Stop trying to with fight me."

He says this with complete seriousness in his voice. I hang my head in shame, but he doesn't let me. He lifts my chin with his finger, so I'm looking into his eyes.

"Next time you do, I will have to shut you up again," he winks.

Then he backs off me. The door is now warm because of my body heat.

"You can either go, or you can teach me how to shoot some more."

As he's walking over to the weapons station, I realize that there is no reason I should be mad at him. I know he was just trying to prepare me. What I don't know is how a kiss got me to settle down. I think winning the Games and the Capitol might be changing me. If that had happened before the Games, I would have punched him and left him on the ground bloody. This worries me, but instead of giving into my worry I pick up the bow and place it in Cato's hands. He smirks at me then nocks the bow.

For a while, we stay silent. I don't think he's looking for me to say anything, but I feel like I should. I almost think that Cato can read my mind, because right when I start to panic about what to say he turns to me.

"Look, it's almost time for us to go and I don't like how today turned out."

I nod. Today didn't go very well.

"Meet me on the roof at nine."

He doesn't ask, he more so tells. We walk out together and he takes me up to my floor. Before I get out he speaks again.

"Oh, and dress comfortably."

Then the doors close.

The rest of the day is pretty bland. Since all the tributes are just eating and resting, there isn't much to watch. Haymitch and I play a card game, which he turns into a drinking game for himself. A little later, Effie tells me that Cinna has sent more clothes up for me. Instead of going through the clothes like I'm supposed to, I lay on the bed. My life has changed so much since the Games. Before, all I did was hunt because I needed to support Prim and my mom. Now, my earnings from winning take care of them. I used to hang out with Gale everyday, now I only see him once a week in the woods. I know that he has to be in the mines to support his family but I can't help but be selfish and want him to spend more time with him. He's like a brother to me and I really miss seeing him everyday. And all this time away from my district and Prim is taking a toll on me. I want to be there every night to make sure she goes to sleep safely, and I want to be there for her every time she has a nightmare.

"Katniss! Have you even looked at one piece of clothing?"

Effie's piercing voice snaps me out of it. I shake my head then get off the bed and start going over every item of clothing, putting ones I like in a pile and things I don't like in another. This takes much more time than I anticipated, because when I look at the clock it says 8:50. Quickly, I put on a pair of tight stretchy pants and a tank top. On my way out Effie hollers behind me, but I ignore it.

I arrive at the roof and look around to find Cato. I can't see him so I sit down and wait. Within a few minutes Cato emerges from the garden area wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. If it were up to me, I'd dress him in this everyday. It looks better than any suite his prep team dresses him in. He nods his head and I get up and follow him. I gasp as I see what he's done. There's a huge blanket laid out in the grass. On the blanket there's all kinds of food with two candles in the middle. I look to Cato with a confused, surprised look on my face.

"Don't tell anyone I'm nice."

"Cato, what is this for?"

"I told you, I didn't like how earlier today went."

All I can do is laugh because if he didn't like how today went all he had to do was sit and talk to me.

"This will be our little secret," he says as he flashes a smile at me.

He motions for me to sit down, and I oblige. I'm so hungry, that I head straight for the food. After eating, we lay back. You wouldn't expect it, but you can see so many stars in the Capitol. It reminds me of home. We stay on the roof until we hear the Capitol citizen's voices all but become silent. As we walk back to the elevator he takes my hand in his. Before the doors open to my floor he kisses my forehead.

"Thank you for tonight," I say through a smile.

I fall asleep fast, and don't have a single dream.

* * *

**i wanted more cato/katniss unf- so i made some! although, i feel like i'm losing sight of who cato is, so i think i'm gonna find a way to go back to his "bloody, brutal, cato" ways. let me know what you think! review bitches.**


	11. It's Going to Get Bloody

"Get up, sweetheart. It's time."

I don't even need to ask Haymitch what he's talking about. I already know. The finale is about the start. I halfheartedly make my way into the sitting area. I'm not looking forward to this at all. Regardless of whether Noah wins or not, it's going to get bloody. I close my eyes tightly, but only for a second because Haymitch nudges me. When I open my eyes to look at the screen I see Noah running. My heart beat races. The whole room is silent. Not even Effie is saying a word. The Careers emerge out of the trees seconds after Noah has gotten to the cornucopia. He picks up as many weapons as he can, stuffing them into his pockets and anywhere else they will fit. He spots them running towards him and lunges a spear through the heart of the boy from One. The others don't even turn around. The tribute girl from Four heads straight for the net. Noah's already a step ahead of her, though. When she tries to throw the net over Noah, he slices it in half with a sword. Although, the second he takes his sight off the boy from Two, I think his name is Gil, he hurls an axe at him. Somehow Noah turns around right in time for the axe to miss his head by an inch. Noah turns his attention back to the girl from Four, who is approaching him with a dagger. She really isn't much competition for him, because she is so much smaller. Noah side steps out of the way and jams his sword through her back. Now it's only Noah and Gil. Gil got a hold of a few knives while Noah was fighting the girl. Knives in hand, he pounces on Noah knocking him to the ground. Since Noah is big he manages to shove Gil off him and attempts to run. He doesn't get far before a knife slices through the air stabbing him in the stomach. Quickly, Noah pulls it out and turns around to face Gil. Dark blood seeps through Noah's shirt. Gil easily knocks him down and starts punching his face repeatedly. In one last attempt to save his life, Noah reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. He wedges the knife into Gil's leg.

"Bastard," he spits.

Then in one motion, Gil grabs a spear off the ground and jolts it into Noah's skull. One last canon fires.

"Ladies and gentleman, your victor of the 75th annual Hunger Games!"

"No!" I screech.

I can feel the warm tears stream down my cheeks. I can feel Haymitch's arms around me. Then everything goes black.

I wake up an hour later in my room. My head is pounding. I swing my legs off my bed and attempt to walk out of the room. The instant I stand up, though, the room starts spinning. I grab the side table to balance myself. Once I steady myself I make my way into the dining area. Haymitch and Effie are sitting silently at the table.

"Can we go home now?" I ask despairingly.

Haymitch lets out an audible grunt, and Effie turns to me and speaks.

"I'm sorry, we can't, Katniss. We have to wait until he has healed and he does his post-Games interview."

She says this in a soothing voice. She is probably scared that any loud noises will upset me, like an injured dog. Haymitch, on the other hand, does not see the point in being gentle.

"Yeah, she didn't tell you the kicker. They're saying that he is having a mental break down, and that there's no telling when he will be well enough to be interviewed."

"So we're stuck in the awful place?" I fire.

"This is where I live, Katniss!"

I never thought Effie was so proud of living in the Capitol. She shakes her head, trying to regain poise, while Haymitch nods in agreement.

"There's more bad news," Haymitch mumbles.

I look to Effie, knowing that Haymitch will deliver the news in a much harsher way.

"You and Haymitch have to do an interview," she pauses "tonight".

I violently push myself away from the table and head back into my room. I cannot believe this. We lost a friend, and they expect us to just go and talk about it like it's nothing? Doesn't the Capitol know that we're mourning? Not everyone is like them. Not everyone can just bounce back from losing someone. The longer I sit in my room, the angrier with the Capitol I get. By the time my styling team reaches my room, I'm about ready to explode with rage; and that's exactly what I do. While Flavius and Octavia lay out their materials Venia comes over to me.

"Alright, let's get you in a bath so I can wash you before I wax."

Her Capitol accent sets me off.

"You're all cruel! Every one of you just expects us to get over the death of Noah within a few hours! Do any of you even have feelings?"

My screaming brings Effie running into my room, and sends Venia out crying. My hands tremble, and tears well up in my eyes. I can't hold them back any longer. I start crying again. Effie calls Cinna in, and within seconds he is at my side comforting me. It takes thirty minutes to stop my crying. When I gain clarity in my eyes, I look around the room. Everyone is standing around me with looks of worry on their face. Venia is standing in the corner of the room. I turn to her and apologize. She gladly accepts, then ushers me into the bathroom. The water is cold, but I don't say anything about it. It's my fault that I broke down, and let the water sit. The Game's have changed me. If this had happened before the Games, I wouldn't have cried at all. Now, I can't seem to stop crying. When I've been beautified to Capitol standards Cinna walks back in.

"I had something else planned for tonight, but after I saw your reaction to Noah's death I went and grabbed a different outfit."

He unzips the bag and reveals a long back dress. The top of dress is made to look like lace, but it's shiny and plastic looking. There's a belt in the middle, then black satin flows to the ground. I slip into the dress, then they pin some sort of veil to my side bun that covers half of my face. Cinna says it's called a birdcage veil and that it's vintage. I have no idea what any of that means, so I just smile. They give me a natural look for makeup, only putingt a little grey on my eyelids. I'm pretty sure they went light on the makeup because they think I'm going to cry again. Haymitch appears at my doorway, signaling that it's time to go.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, sweetheart. I can handle this."

Haymitch tells on the way to the interview. He can be a jackass at times, but I know at the end of the day he will always do what's best for me. I wouldn't be able to make it through any of this without him.

As we sit down in the plush seats my palms start to sweat. I turn to Haymitch hoping he can calm me down. We don't have much time, so he just pats my knee and mouths,

"It's okay."

I take a deep breath and brace myself. Caesar begins by telling us we both look nice, and then dives in to the serious questions. I zone out and don't come back until I feel Haymitch pinching my arm.

"Sorry, what?"

Caesar laughs.

"I said: how well did you know Noah and how much is his death affecting you?"

I take a deep breath and prepare to answer as best as I can.

"I only knew Noah a little. Our fathers worked together, and I know his family depended on him a lot. Even though I didn't know him that well, I'm still devastated over his death."

I look past Caesar and find Cinna in the crowd. He gives me a nod, telling me I did okay. Out of the corner of my eye I feel Haymitch lean back in relief. The rest of the interview is filled with Haymitch answering all of the questions. At the end, we shake Caesar's hand and walk off stage. I want to head right back up to the apartment. All these Capitol people are driving me insane. As we wait for the elevator, I look down the atrium and see Cato. My temper rises again. Without saying a word, I march over to him.

"This is your fault!"

He whips around, with terror in his eyes. He's begging me not to do this again. I don't pay attention to it though.

"He could have won! He deserved to win more than your tribute!"

"Don't do this again, Katniss," he warns.

I don't stop.

"By killing him, you killed his family, too! You're not human! None of you are! You live for this! You live to murder children!"

Tears threaten to pour, but I hold them back.

"It's the Games, fire girl! That's how it works! Don't be a sore loser," He snarls.

The moment he finishes the tears fall. My whole body is shaking. My knees grow weak. I feel myself collapsing, but Cato swoops down and catches me. I'm crying so hard I don't notice that he's carrying me until he lays me down on my bed. I stop sobbing enough to hear the conversation he has with Haymitch outside my door.

"Thanks, kid. You can go now."

"Can I just stay awhile?"

"Sure, do whatever you want. I'm sure she'll kick you out soon enough anyways."

Then he's back by my side. He takes off my veil and unravels my bun, then runs his fingers through my hair. We sit like this for a while, until I'm completely cried out. I push myself up into a sitting position. He wipes away the wetness from my cheeks, and then gets up. When he returns, he hands me a rag that has been soaked in hot water. I put it on my face letting the steam warm me.

"I brought you some comfier clothes," he tells me. "I'll wait outside while you change."

I cover myself in the soft cotton of the pants and loose shirt Cato has gotten me. I walk out and find Cato looking out the window.

"Looking at the stars?" I ask.

"Everyone from my district is going to be really angry with me. They saw me carry you up here."

I have been so upset over Noah, I completely forgot that Cato isn't supposed to be seen with me.

"You didn't have to do it."

"No, but I did. I couldn't stand to see you like that, and I wasn't just going to let you fall to the ground crying. I- I just- Forget it."

"No, tell me," I press.

"I care about you, okay?"

I never expected to hear that out of him. He's supposed to be a killing machine. I'm supposed to hate him, but I don't. I don't hate him at all. I don't even hate him a little bit.

"I care about you, too." I admit.

He gives me a small smile, and then leads me back into my room.

"You should go to sleep, you've been through a lot."

As he's walking out the door, something comes out of my mouth that I don't expect.

"Stay with me," I ask.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter pretty much paved the way for me to continue the story. A lot of y'all reviewed and told me that you liked sweet Cato and didn't want to see him leave, so I kept him. Now that he's going to be in trouble with his district, things are going to change a lot. Don't worry though, they can get through it together. Review and tell me what you think/what you want to happen! Also, I just want to thank all of you who review and suscribe/favorite! It really makes me want to keep writing. I love hearing from y'all, so keep the reviews coming! Oh and like always, Katniss's outfit will be posted to the tumblr - .com**


	12. We Had Plans

My eyes flicker open and the sun coming through the window burns them. I roll over, expecting Cato to be there. Instead, I'm met with a cold bed, and a note.

"Katniss,

You slept in and I didn't want to wake you. I have to face my district. I think I'm going to tell them about us. Meet me on the roof at 8.

Cato xxx"

I look at the clock on the wall, revealing that I slept four more hours than usual. I'm not ready to face Haymitch and Effie yet, so I decide to take a shower and collect my thoughts. I can only imagine what they're going to say. Haymitch expected me to throw him out on site. Instead, I asked him to stay over. He'll probably just laugh at me. Effie will most likely tell me it's distasteful to spend the night with a boy I don't know well. Little does she know, I've spent most of my time with him. Maybe it's time for me to tell them about us, about how I feel for him. Cato said he thinks he's going to. Plus, there's not really much they can do about it. On second thought, I think I'll keep that to myself I decide as I walk out.

Like every morning around this time, Haymitch and Effie are sitting at the table eating. I cautiously sit down and wait for them to start in on me. When they don't I relax a little. Maybe they don't even know he stayed. Maybe he left early enough for them to not notice. Of course, that would be too good to be true and right then Effie speaks.

"Oh I simply cannot keep this in any longer! Katniss you should be ashamed of yourself sleeping with a boy like that!"

Haymitch slams his fists on the table and looks Effie in the eyes.

"Damn it, woman! I told you to leave it alone! She's a grown girl and can make her own choices!"

Wait, is Haymitch actually standing up for me?

"Yeah, it was a stupid ass thing to do, but if she wants to do it, she can."

Nope, he isn't. Effie bows her head in defeat. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore. Even though I know Cato wont be there, I decide to head down to the training center. You can cut the tension with a knife in here and it's making me very uncomfortable. When I get up, they don't even ask for an explanation. In fact, they don't even look at me. I can't help but feel like I've let them down.

It's weird being here without Cato. I keep turning around thinking he's going to walk through the door. I've gotten so used to hearing his voice echo throughout the room. I try and block out the thought of what I'm going to do when I have to go back home and be without him. I end up only shooting for a couple hours and switch to knives. Even though he isn't here to help me, I want to practice. I throw them so much better when he is here. After I get sick of missing the target, I give up. There's not much left to do down here, so I guess I should go back up to the apartment. Haymitch and Effie probably aren't missing me, but I feel like I should talk to them again. I don't want them feeling disappointed in me. I still have awhile before I meet Cato; I'm sure I'll find something to do in the apartment though, but what I find is not what I expect. Effie is sitting at the table waiting for me.

"You may not know how to be a lady behind closed doors, but you need to know how to be one outside in the world".

Confused, I turn to Haymitch, who is on the couch with a bottle of whiskey.

"She was watching videos of you on the TV".

"And you look positively horrible walking in heels" Effie finishes.

Before I can object, Effie has me taking off my boots and slipping into six-inch high heels. I remain seated, because I know if I try to stand up I will fall flat on my face. Effie shows me how she walks in them, like I'm just supposed to know how by watching her. After a few tips she helps me up. It's like learning to walk all over again. While I'm trying to focus on keeping my balance, I hear Haymitch laughing at me from the couch. I shoot him a look and he immediately stops.

"If you can win the Hunger Games, you should be able to walk in heels no problem," Effie squeaks.

I roll my eyes because arguing with Effie about how winning the Games is nothing like this would be pointless. Eventually, she let's me stop walking and moves to table manners. Relieved, I slouch into a chair.

"Ah, ah, ah," she warns "You must sit up straight, like a lady."

She tells me what all the forks and spoons are for on the sides of the plate, that I should put my napkin in my lap before eating, and that putting your elbows on the table is rude. After our three-hour manners lesson I am exhausted and Haymitch is drunk.

"Ya know sweetheart, none of this is going to matter when we get back to Twelve."

I nod quietly, because of course I know; but it means a lot to Effie and I'm not going to bring that up around her. My feet are so sore and throbbing that I decide to soak them in hot water. An Avox brings me a tub of steaming water and I sit on the couch next to Haymitch. I silently thank her, and she goes away. I don't think the Capitol will ever change that about me. I will always appreciate what people do for me. In my mind, I will always owe these Avoxes something. Since I know I will never be able to do anything for them, because that would result in them getting in trouble, I will continue to thank them noiselessly.

I guess I nod off to sleep on the couch, because the next thing I know Haymitch is shaking me awake telling me it's time for dinner. I expect to stand up with my feet still in the tub, but instead my feet are in warm slippers; another thing I owe to the Avoxes. I make my way to the table, and then suddenly realize I only have an hour and a half before I have to meet Cato. I quickly stuff food into my mouth ignoring all of Effie's rules. I spring up from the table and hurriedly shower and put clothes on.

I make it to the roof just in time for the clock to strike 8. Surprisingly though, he isn't here yet. I sit down and wait for him, thinking he's just running a little late. Hours go by and still no Cato. At about eleven I decide to call it quits and head back inside.

I wonder what kept him; I hope it's nothing I did. Maybe he just forgot, although, Cato isn't one to forget things like this. Maybe the people from his district wouldn't allow him to go out. Whatever it is, I hope he's ok.

I climb into bed and endure an awful nights sleep filled with horrifying night terrors. I wake up at exactly 4AM. I don't want to try and sleep some more. I want to go to the training center and see Cato. I quickly braid my hair and take off for the center. It's early, so I don't expect Cato to be here yet.

I start the obstacle course, then run a few miles. I've already been here an hour and Cato is usually here by now. I'm definitely starting to worry, but what can I do? It's not like I can just go to his floor and ask him where he's been. Can I? I don't care if the people from his district yell at me. I'm going. I deserve to know why he didn't show up last night and why he isn't here today. I march to the elevator and punch the button marked Two. Within seconds I'm at his floor. I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea.

The doors slide open. There's no going back now. A tall, muscular woman standing with her arms crossed meets me at the doorway. I remember her from her Games; it's hard to forget a face like that. Lyme, I think her name is.

"Oh, we'll if isn't Miss. Girl-on-Fire"

"I want to talk to Cato"

"Sorry. Cato is a bit tied up at the moment"

Right then I see him appear behind her. His whole body is red, like he's been running for hours. His eyes are bloodshot and his hands hang by his sides in fists. This isn't the Cato I know. This isn't my Cato. His eyes pierce mine but when I speak they become soft. They turn into the eyes I know.

"Cato. We had plans," I say with no emphasis at all.

The second the woman turns to him his eyes harden again.

"Get out of here fire girl. You're not even worthy enough to breathe the same air as us."

His tone is harsh and his words fire through the air like bullets. I feel a pain in my chest and I clench my jaw to try and make it stop. As the woman laughs Cato's eyes plead to me. It's as if he is saying sorry to me, but it's not enough. He is treating me like I am nothing. He's acting like I am nobody; like we haven't spent every morning together; like he didn't make me dinner on the roof; like he didn't spend the night with me. Tears well up in my eyes. I cannot let these monsters see me cry. I will not let them have that victory. Without another word, I walk back into the elevator. I hear Lyme cackling behind me. The second the doors shut my tears fall. I can hardly breathe when I reach my floor. Luckily, Effie and Haymitch aren't here to see me like this. I spend the rest of the night in bed crying. I only rest when my tears run dry and exhaustion overcomes my mind and body.

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I've had writers block, then I've been working, then Roddick lost the US Open and I cried. I just got back my mojo last night at midnight and I wrote this on my iPhone. I had a few requestes to bring back Cato's dark side, and I definitely agreed. So here it is! Things are definitely taking a turn, but fear not they will get better! I love you all so much. Review!**


	13. Goodbye

It's weird being in this room alone. I look around and the memories of Cato and I linger like a haze. To distract myself I grab my bow and shoot three arrows into a target's heart. It doesn't make happy me, though. I sit down, frustrated and unsatisfied. Out of the corner of my eye I see the knives glistening. Enraged, I flip over the cart. It makes a loud crash and knives scatter all over the floor. I nock my bow again and fire arrows in the hearts and heads of the targets; still unsatisfied and now out of arrows. I throw down the bow and pace the room. Pain engulfs me. My heart aches. I can't stand it. I've never felt like this before, not even when my father died. It's a different kind of pain. It's like sadness and anger mixed into one horrible emotion. I can't be in this memory filled room any longer. I go into the elevator, but instead of pressing my floor number I sit, holding my knees close to my chest letting a few tears fall. Finally, I am able to gather myself enough to go back to the apartment. The moment I walk in Haymitch approaches me.

"Good news sweetheart, we can go home tomorrow".

I know that news is supposed to relieve me, but for some reason it doesn't. Part of me wants to stay because of Cato, but the other part can't wait to get out of here.

"The victor is finally ready to do his post Games interview" Effie chimes in.

I put on a fake smile and act happy. I can't let them see the part of me that wants to stay. "Cinna and your styling team will be up in a little bit to get you ready."

I nod and make my way to my room to wait. I lie on the bed wondering what life is going to be like when I get back home. I wonder if this hurt will ever go away, and if I will be the same to everyone as when I left. I'm not even really sure who I am anymore. I never in a million years expected to come here and like a boy so much, a Career boy for that matter. I'm so scared that people will be able to tell something is wrong. I'm pretty good at putting up a front, though so I think I'll be able to hide it. A knock on the door snaps me out it. Flavius, Venia, and Octavia strut in.

"I know the drill," I say as I head to the bathroom.

After the usual primping, Cinna walks in.

"Alright, it's our last chance to remind these people what the girl on fire looks like."

The dress is red, strapless, and skintight. My whole prep team gasps when I put it on. I take that as a good sign. Around my chest are orange, yellow, and red sparkling jewels. It flares out at my knees and has layers of the jewels all around it. It's almost like the dress I wore for my interview, but completely different at the same time. When I walk out, even Haymitch's jaw drops.

"Oh Cinna you've outdone yourself!" Effie exclaims.

I nod in agreement and hug him. We all pack into the elevator and just before we walk out Effie slips in a few last words.

"Remember what I taught you".

The second the doors slide open photographers are snapping pictures. I politely smile and wave. The flashes blind me and when I regain site, Cato is the first person I see. I stop dead in my tracks. I can't take my eyes off of him. He looks past the large man he is talking to and meets my eyes. We stay locked on each other for a few seconds until Haymitch grabs my arm and pulls me away. I look back at him, but he's already put his attention back on the man.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get this over with" Haymitch slurs.

We take our seats and sit quietly through the whole interview. I pay no attention to the boy. I hate him. He killed Noah and I can never forgive him for that. He didn't deserve to win.

My mind keeps flashing back to Cato no matter how hard I try not to. How could he do this to me? How could he tell me he cares about me then act so horribly towards me? I guess I was right from the start: He's just a heartless Career who only cares about his district and winning. I don't know how I was so naive. I let myself believe that he was different. I can't wait to get back to Twelve and put this whole mess behind me.

Before I know it the interview is over and we're being filed out. I guess the kept it short on account of the boy being mentally unstable. On our way back to the apartment I see Cato again. This time, he doesn't see me. I take the moment to I mentally say goodbye to him. Once we reach our floor I kick off my high heels.

"You did superbly tonight, Katniss! You walked in those heels like you have been doing it for ages!"

Hearing Effie be proud of me makes me happy. I thought I had completely lost her respect when she found out about Cato staying the night. It's nice to know that she isn't holding a grudge.

"Until next year," Haymitch says as he kisses the bottle of whiskey.

Effie and I both roll our eyes at him and leave him to be alone with the only thing he really cares about.

I stand in my doorway looking at the bed Cato and I shared, remembering how it felt having his arms around me. I peel off the dress and begin packing my bags. When I wake up I will part with the Capitol for another year.

* * *

**I can't sleep, so here have a short chapter! I bet you're all wondering where this is going! Oh no, it looks like Katniss and Cato are going to be separated for a whole year! Well, you will just have to wait and seeeee. Muahahah. I absolutely love all the reviews y'all are giving me! It makes me really happy to know that so many of you are liking the story! Have no fear, I will bring back the sweet Cato y'all know and love. Just be patient and review ;)**


	14. Back to Twleve

"Katniss, we leave in a little while, are your bags all packed?" Effie requests.

"Yeah, I packed last night," I answer as I step out of the bathroom.

Steam rolls out behind me, and then disappears into the cool air. I can't believe it's my last day in the Capitol. I can't even remember how long I've been here. Long enough to get close to someone, and then have them hurt me. I scoff off the thought of Cato quickly. All I want to think about is getting home to Prim. I know she's fine without me, but I miss her. I miss looking out for her, it's really the only purpose I have now. Since I don't have to hunt to feed the family, I feel pretty useless most of the time. And hunting on my own isn't nearly and fulfilling as hunting with Gale, which I am only able to do once a week. I wish he didn't have to work in the mines. Suddenly, the thought of going home is turning bleak. At least here I have a purpose. Here, in the Capitol, I have things to do that actually matter.

"Come on, sweetheart, one last meal before going back," Haymitch says drearily.

I know he hates the Capitol, but I think has the same feelings as I do. Then again, maybe he doesn't. Most of the time I think he only cares about drinking, but sometimes the way he looks at Effie tells me differently. Sometimes, I think he might like her more than he lets on. Out of nowhere I hear a ringing noise. The only reason I recognize it, is because our house in the Victor's Village comes with a telephone and Cinna called me on it one time. Effie gracefully gets up from the table and answers it. I look to Haymitch, but he only shrugs uninterestedly.

"Why, yes, we do leave today, in one hour precisely."

Then Effie looks at the phone questionably.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

She huffs, and then takes her seat back at the table.

"I will never understand rude people."

"What happened, Eff?" I ask.

"The man on the phone hung up on me!"

She sounds applaud, and I should be more concerned but my mind goes to Cato. Would he call? If it was him on the phone, why wouldn't he ask for me? Why would he hang up? All these questions are just making me madder at him than I already am. I try and shake the thought of him, but it's not that easy this time. He is swarming around in my head like a hive of tracker jackers. I start getting dizzy and hold onto the table for support.

"You okay, sweetheart?"

Haymitch's voice brings me back.

"Yeah, fine."

I play it off coolly, and start eating again. It's going to be harder than I thought hiding this from everyone back home. Prim will probably know something is wrong right off the bat. Maybe I should tell her. She always seems to understand things that no one else would. I know she won't judge me; in fact she'll probably even like Cato. Especially if I tell her about what he did on the roof. So it's decided, I will tell Prim and only Prim.

"Alrighty! Get your bags and let's go, go, go!" Effie announces.

We make our way down to the train station. Secretly, I hope to see Cato but with all the photographers and the flashes going off around me, it's no hope. We board the train, and I get ready for a very long ride. After about an hour, I grow extremely uncomfortable in the clothes I am wearing. I only wore them for the photographers anyways so it's time to change. I rummage through my bag trying to find something to relax in, when I feel paper at the bottom of my bag. I open it and find the note Cato left me the morning he stayed over. I feel tears building behind my eyes, and since I'm alone I silently let them fall. I don't stay in the room crying for too long, I don't want anyone to get suspicious. So, I grab some stretchy pants, a loose shirt, and splash water on my face. The red slowly washes away and I look normal again. I rejoin Haymitch in the sitting area of the train.

"Disappointed to be leaving the boy from Two?"

This catches me off guard. Why would he even bring that up? I thought we had a silent understanding not to ever bring that up again. Maybe the understanding was to never bring it up in front of Effie, and now that she's not here he is pouncing on the opportunity.

"Not at all. It was a lapse in judgment to let him stay. I let my emotions get the best of me is all."

Mentally I give myself a pat on the back, because I think I answered that quite well. Haymitch, on the other hand, doesn't accept the retort.

"I know you better than that, sweetheart," he sits up, "you would never share a bed with a boy because of a lapse in judgment. Something was going on between you two, and you're not telling me," he smirks.

I vowed to myself to only tell Prim about us. I'm definitely not going to tell Haymitch.

"It was what I said it was." I say sternly.

Haymitch backs off. The only noise being made comes from the ice in his drink hitting the crystal glass.

"Cheer up, you two! You're almost home!" Effie pronounces.

I look to the clock and realize we've been sitting in silence for hours. The thought of almost being home does cheer me up. It cheers me up so much I forget about Haymitch bringing up Cato earlier.

"Come on, Haymitch, let's eat some more Capitol food before we get home."

He accepts, and stumbles over to the table.

"What are you going to do until we see you again, Effie?"

I only ask because I am genuinely curious.

"Meet with Cinna about new outfits for you and tell the media how you're doing, mostly."

I never realize that her life kind of revolves around my life. I know she loves it; she loves any kind of attention. Her life must have been boring before she had me as a victor. It's kind of like our lives switched. Her life got more interesting and mine got duller. Before I am able to feel sorry for myself, the train comes to a stop. My heart flutters, and I grab my things and quickly exit.

"Bye, Effie!" I shout as I start to run home.

It's not like coming home after the Games or the Victory Tour. No one is waiting for me this time. I sprint home and swing open the door.

"Katniss!" Prim yells.

Before I can say anything back she is around my waist hugging me tightly. My mother appears from the kitchen and greets me with a simple hello.

"How have you been, little duck?"

Prim sits me down and tells me all about what's been going on back home, which isn't much.

"Have you seen Gale yet?"

"Not yet. I ran straight home to you."

Talking to my sister makes everything else in the world go away.

"Well let's go! He's home from the mines by now."

She takes my hand and we walk to Gale's house together. I should be more excited to see him, but I'm just not. All of my excitement was invested in seeing Prim, so I'm a little relieved when Gale's mom informs us that he isn't home.

"He's probably at Madge's," Prim says.

This surprises me.

"Why would he be at Madge's?"

"They've been spending a lot of time together. We'll see him tomorrow!"

I wonder why he would be spending so much time with Madge. Before I left he didn't even like her. He thought she was stuck up because she's the mayor's daughter. Maybe I wasn't the only one who found someone to care about while I was away.

* * *

**Okay, so I've included a couple of my other ships in this one. Also, I want it to be very clear that Gale and Katniss are just best friends. I know a lot of you wanted Cato to see Katniss before she left, but he's just as stubborn as Katniss. Don't worry, this isn't the end for them, he will definitely be back! Review and tell me what y'all think is going to happen, or what you want to happen or whatever! This chapter kind of set the way for other chapters, it's not a very feelsy one, so because of that I will probably write another one tomorrow or tonight. 3**


	15. Hey Catnip

My mother's gentle voice guides me out of my slumber.

"Katniss, hunny, wake up."

My eyes slowly open and the sunlight coming through the window burns them.

"Gale is here. He wants to see you".

That quickly brings me out of my drowsy state. Although, I'm a bit confused. Usually no body is awake when I get up, and the sun is never out.

"What time is it?"

"Just about noon," my mother replies.

I cannot believe I slept this late. I guess getting up before the sun rises in the Capitol caught up with me. I don't want to keep Gale waiting so I quickly braid my hair, brush my teeth, and change clothes. I trot down the stairs and leap into Gale's arms. I didn't think I was this excited to see him until I actually saw him standing there.

"Hey Catnip," he laughs.

I pull away from him and blurt out the question that's been on my mind since yesterday.

"Why have you been spending so much time with Madge Undersee?"

The look on his face changes from a happy smile, to a nervous smile almost instantly.

"Getting right to the point, huh?"

He rubs the back of his neck and looks down.

"Come on let's go for a walk," he suggests.

I stand there with my arms crossed until he says what I want to hear.

"I'll tell you all about it, now come on".

We leave the house and walk the streets of our District for a few minutes before he speaks.

"Look, when you were gone I brought her dad strawberries like we usually do. She kept meeting me at the door, and since I knew you two are friends I decided to be nice to her."

Gale, nice, who know?  
"One day she invited me in, we talked and I guess I grew to like her. I've been going over to her house almost every day after work since."

This whole thing is a shock to me. I guess I never really saw Gale as the type to like a girl. I mean all the girls like him, but he's never been the type to actually spend time with one or even show interest. I guess I'm not really thinking about what I say, because what comes out of my mouth was intended to stay in my head.

"Have you kissed her yet?"

He only laughs. I guess he thought I was kidding, which is good because I'm not sure I want to know the answer. It's weird, my only two friends liking each other like that. We walk for a little longer. I tell him about my time in the Capitol, excluding the parts about Cato. He tells me how Noah and Louisa's families are taking their deaths. After about an hour, we end up back in front of my house and decide to wrap it up. We hug, and then he tells me that he will to stop by tomorrow. I can't help but think he is really saying, "I'll stop by tomorrow after I see Madge". I know it's only been one day, but I can't help but already feeling like second best. I make my way back into the house and the smell of dinner seeps into my nostrils.

"We made your favorite, lamb stew with dried plums, in honor of your being home."

I smile. My mother has come a long way since I won the Games. Before she would barely talk, now she cooks and actually seems to enjoy life. I hate thinking that all the money made her happy, but I'm pretty sure that's what did it. After all, this is how she grew up.

I know that dinner won't be ready for a while, so I find Prim and sit down with her.

"You seem different since you've been back,"

I knew she would be able to tell.

"Look, there's something I need to tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

She nods anxiously with a huge smile on her face and scoots closer.

Her eyes widen as I tell her all about Cato and me. She gasps when I get to the part where I yell at him in public. She swoons when I tell her about the roof, and she almost cries when I tell her what he said to me before I left. With tears in her eyes, she crawls into my lap and hugs me tightly. We stay hugging for a long time, and eventually she muffles something into my hair.

"Don't give up on him. You two are perfect for each other."

I don't know how Prim does it, but she is always able to look on the bright side of things. She is already rooting for Cato after only hearing about him. Somehow she can tell that Cato is a good person just by me telling her our short story. I wish I were able to do that.

"Dinner's ready, girls".

I look to Prim before getting up,

"Remember, secret."

She nods and we sit down for dinner. Like usual, not much is said at the dinner table. Mostly it consists of Prim telling us about her time at school, and how she is helping mom with patients. We end up talking about my dresses for a bit, Prim loves everything Cinna designs.

"I wish he would makes something for me!"

"I bet he would if you asked him, little duck."

We talk awhile more, until mom shuffles her off to bed. We hug goodnight, and I clean up the kitchen. Since I'm not tired, due to the fact I slept all day, I decide to go see Haymitch.

It only takes about 50 steps to get from his house to mine. I knock on the door, and it squeaks open.

"Haymitch?" I yell stepping inside.

I hear a grunt from the kitchen, and make my way there. His house is so dirty, I am constantly stepping over things and holding my breathe because of the smell.

"What'dya want, sweetheart?"

"Just coming to make sure you're still alive."

"Unfortunately, I am."

It makes me so sad hearing that Haymitch thinks living is unfortunate. I bet if Effie were here, he'd be thinking differently. Since there really isn't much to talk about, I decide to try and clean a little. As I pick up empty liquor bottles off the ground and put dirty dishes in the sink, Haymitch just watches me. I almost have the floor completely cleared off before he speaks.

"Have you talked to District Two, yet?"

This catches me so off guard, I drop the bottle that was in my hand and it shatters on the ground.

"Touchy subject, huh?"

I ignore him and sweep up the mess. He is persistent, though.

"So, have you talked to him?"

"Can't you just leave it alone, Haymitch?"

"No! I can't!"

I've never heard him get this angry before.

"You were you happy when you were with him! One of us should be happy," he trails off.

I didn't think my happiness meant that much to him. Instead of arguing, I sit down at the table with him.

"No, I haven't heard from him."

He only groans, I guess the yelling took a lot out of him. He lays his head down on the table and begins to snore. Before leaving, I tell him my plan,

"Tomorrow, I'm calling Effie to help you clean up your house. I know you will say you hate it, but I know you will love it."

* * *

**I know I said I would update sooner, I'm sorry! Okay, so I know you're probably getting bored with these non-Cato chapters, but stay with me! I promise things will get very good very soon! I love Prim so much, and I can't help but admire the character Collins built. She has such a big heart, and I really feel like this is how she would react. Haymitch's sober thoughts seeped out through his drunken state. He would never admit that he wants Katniss to be happy even if it means being with a Career when he is sober. Also, I know I'm putting a lot of Hayffie in here, just tell me if you want me to cut it out. Like always, I love you and review!**


	16. Cato's POV

I know that I'm supposed to be brutal Cato, but I'm just not when it comes to her. She has this effect on me, and she makes me a better person. How could I have just let that slip away so easily? I keep going over that day in my head. I can't believe I said those awful things to her. She must hate me now. All my life I was told that my only purpose was to bring honor to my district. That's exactly what Lyme, Brutus, and Enobaria told me before she came over. I remember them yelling at me so vividly. Brutus telling me I'm not a man because I was spending time with Katniss instead of doing things for my District. Lyme was threatening to never let me mentor again if I didn't end it. Enobaria sat and laughed at me, calling me stupid saying that Katniss was using me. The tears in her eyes and the look on her face when I said those horrible things to her told me differently. She actually cared about me and I hurt her. By saying those things I took back everything I told her before that point. She is back in her district thinking that I never cared about her, that it was all a lie. I can't stand it. I should have stopped her from getting on the train when I called. Instead, I hung up on that squeaky lady like a coward. I'm going crazy just sitting here while she is in Twelve hating me. This isn't who I am. I go after what I want. I wanted to win the Hunger Games, and I did. I want Katniss, and I'm going to get her.

"I'm going to the Capitol," I tell Brutus.

I don't stay long enough for him to ask why. I grab a jacket and slam the door behind me. I know I can outsmart them, they trust me again. Seeing me say those things to Katniss made them proud of me. I stop by my apartment, quickly pack a bag and get ready for a long night.

The wind walking to the train is blistering against my face.

"Hello, Cato, nice to see you. Little late to be going to the Capitol, don't you think?" The train attendant says.

I know what people think of me, and now I can finally use it to my advantage.

"It's never to late, babe," I wink.

She blushes, and I quietly board the train, smiling to myself.

I keep my suite on, if I change into comfortable clothes someone would know something is up. After a couple of hours, I arrive at the Capitol. Luckily, it's 3AM here, and no one is going to be awake at this time. The same train attendant as before sees me off.

"Have fun, Mr. Cato."

"You know I will," I respond as I flash her a smile.

Since District Two is so much wealthier than Twelve we have a far better train station. It takes me about 20 minutes to find the station for Twelve. No one is waiting by the train to greet me; no one is even inside the train. I simply board and wait for it to take off. Since miners from Twelve are constantly in and out of the Capitol delivering coal, the train takes off about every hour. I guess I caught it right in time, because not long after I sit down the train moves forward. Since I know no body will care how I look I change into sweat pants and a t-shirt. Not long after departure I curl up on the couch and doze off. When I wake up, I'm almost to Twelve. Realizing how close I am to seeing Katniss makes my heart race. The train jolts to a stop, and I start to panic. Quickly, I go to the bathroom and splash water on my face. I stand in the doorway of the train and gather myself for a moment, then I make my way to the Victor's Village. It's not hard to find since most of the houses here are poorly put together. It's still morning here, but since everyone gets up so early, there are tons of people walking around.

I approach a house with "Everdeen" written on the door. I slowly make my way up the steps. My heart is pounding so loudly I can barely hear myself knocking.

"Cato?" she gasps.

* * *

**Ok, a couple people asked me to do Cato's POV, so I did. This is mostly just for information, and I kind of wrote it in a hurry. Sorry if it's shitty. I told you things would get interesting quickly, didn't I ;), Review my lovelies!**


	17. This Has to be a Dream

This has to be a dream. He can't really be here.

"Cato?"

"Yeah, it's me."

How is he here? His District would never let him come. As soon as I think about his District, anger boils up inside of me. I remember all the things he said to me; I remember how he didn't even say goodbye. I slam the door behind me and push him out into the street. His eyes have fear in them.

"What the hell are you doing here? After what you said to me, I never want to see you again! Get out of here!"

He starts stepping away, when out of nowhere I hear Prim's little voice behind me.

"No. No, don't go!"

"Prim this doesn't concern you, you need to go back inside."

She looks at me with her big blue eyes pleading with me, trying to talk reason into me without words. She can speak volumes with just her eyes. I unclench my fists, and let my shoulders hang a little lower. Prim appears by my side and holds my hand. Cato is standing a few steps away from us, but Prim walks up to him and grabs his hand as well. Then, she walks us both into the house. We walk silently right past my mother and into the sitting room. The same way she walked us into the house, she sits us down side by side.

I can't believe I am even letting him in my house. I think Prim is able to put some sort of spell on me. I want to yell at him. I want to tell him how idiotic he was, but I can't, not with Prim here. I hate letting her see any sort of vulnerable side of me. I'm so hurt and angry, though. I know if I opened my mouth, the only things that would come out would be yelling, cursing, and tears. I don't know how I am ever going to shake this. My stomach is in knots.

Slowly Prim lets go of our hands, but instead of putting them by our sides, she puts them together. Cato and I are now holding hands once more. My heartbeat increases in speed. I was so busy being angry that I didn't even think about missing him. Which was good. I would take being angry over missing someone any day. Now that he's here, my heart starts to ache. I realize how much he really did hurt me with his words, and how much I really did miss him. When I look up, Prim is gone. Cato turns to me.

"You have every right to hate me and want to throw me out. I don't blame you, but I had to see you. I couldn't stand knowing that I hurt you, and that you were here hating me. I just need you to know that I'm sorry, and that I really did, and do, care about you."

His blue eyes pierce mine. I know I should say something, but I can't think of what. I don't forgive him. So I ask the only question I can think of right now.

"How did you get here without your District freaking out?"

He flashes me his cocky smile.

"I went to the Capitol first, then I took the train here."

He went through all that just to come see me? He was on the train for hours and hours, just to come here. I take this moment to evaluate what he looks like. He's in my favorite outfit, sweats and a t-shirt. He always looks much better when he isn't trying. He must notice me looking him up and down,

"Sorry I didn't come more dressed up."

I simply shake my head because I don't want to say out loud that I like what he's wearing.

"Here's some tea, although it's probably not as good as the stuff in District Two."

My mother says as she walks into the room carrying a tray.

"No, I'm sure it's great. I'm really sorry for barging in on you like this."

Cato surprises my mother with his politeness. All of us in Twelve think of Career Districts as horrible, stuck up, and offensive. She gives him a little smile then walks out again. I know Prim and my mom are supposed to be giving us space, but I can hear them whispering in the kitchen and trying to eavesdrop.

"I'll go home if you want me to."

I can't decide how I want to answer this. Yes, I am still mad and hurt, but I don't think I want to him leave. I look at him for a second, studying his face.

"No," I almost whisper, "I don't want you to leave. Not yet anyways. I need answers."

Then Cato starts. He tells me what Lyme, Brutus, and Enobaria said to him. He tells me that he was the one who hung up on Effie. He says he didn't want to let me leave so easily, but he didn't have a choice. He goes over every detail, not skipping a single part. Then he ends it,

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. I shouldn't have let those pricks get to me. I should have stood up for myself, for us."

I have only one thing to say.

"When you stayed the night, did it mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything."

I don't say another word. I lean into him, wrapping my arms around him. He pulls me closer encompassing me in his scent. The moment is over sooner than I'd like.

"Katniss! Gale is coming!"

Seconds after Prim says that I hear the door slam open. We both jump off of the couch. Protectively, he stands in front of me, holding me by the waist behind him. The moment I see Gale, I can tell he is fuming with anger.

"Who the hell is this?" he yells.

"Hey, don't curse in front of ladies," Cato says sternly.

I didn't know they taught manners in Two.

"Gale, calm down," I step in.

"No, Catnip! I want to know what's going on, cause word is going around that this Career," emphasis on Career, "shows up out of nowhere, and you get into a screaming match with him."

Gale is still yelling. My mother is holding Prim. Prim is looking more scared than I have ever seen her. She's never seen Gale like this, and I wish she didn't have to.

"Look, let's just go outside and handle this."

Cato is still talking in a stern voice, but as we're walking out he looks over to Prim and mouths,

"It's going to be ok."

Once we get outside, things get heated. Gale is yelling at Cato, Cato is standing up for himself, and is still making sure I am behind him. Things escalate fast.

"Get your hands off her, swine," Gale spits.

"My hands have been on her before, and she hasn't minded." Cato fires.

Then Gale does something I was so hoping he wasn't going to do. He punches him in the jaw. Cato doesn't even lose his balance. He inches me back a few more steps, then takes Gale down in one swoop. He is holding him in a way so that Gale can't even move.

"You got one shot, you feel better?"

Gale squirms.

"You relax, then I'll let you go."

He squirms some more, but then calms down.

"Good. Now, I'm going to let you up. If you try to punch me again, I wont be this nice."

Honestly, Cato is being nice. I know for a fact he could have blocked the punch, then killed him with his bare hands. Obviously, I wouldn't have let it go that far, but if he wanted, Cato could have hurt Gale pretty severely.

"Gale, are you stupid or something?" a voice hollers from behind me.

I don't even have to turn around to know whose it is.

"This kid won the Hunger Games, you think you can just hit him and everything be peachy?"

I know Haymitch isn't standing up for Cato, but he definitely isn't in Gale's corner. Gale doesn't deserve someone in his corner, but I feel like someone should be.

"Look, can we just go inside?" I offer.

No one is out on the street looking at us, but I know they're all staring from behind windows and doors. As we all usher inside, Haymitch smacks Gale over the head. My mother already has an ice pack ready for Cato. Most everybody here knows he doesn't need it, but he doesn't refuse it. As we all gather in the kitchen, Cato puts his arm around my hip and holds me closer than before. It's like he's scared someone is going to snatch me away from him. I gently pat his back, letting him know everything is ok, and then I step away.

"Gale, you can't just go around hitting people. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand why you're letting this monster in your house."

Before I can answer Cato speaks up.

"Hey! This monsters loves her!"

The room goes silent, and all eyes turn to Cato.

* * *

**Things are escalating quickly! Oh, Gale, being so stupid and diving head first into things you shouldn't. So now we have the whole gang together! I wonder how everyone will react to brutal, bloody, Cato revealing that he loves Katniss! Oooohh. Hehehe. Review beauties ;)**


	18. All Eyes Are On Me

All of us stare blankly at him.

"I, uh," he stutters "oh to hell with it, I do, ok?"

After he says that all of the eyes turn to me. They all expect me to say something, like I am supposed to know what to say. I freeze. I can't say something if I want to. Right when he said it a million things rushed through my head. Do I love him? How does he know he loves me? What does it mean if I love him? I can't even move my legs to walk out; they are stiff as a board. With all the things rushing through my brain I start to feel lightheaded. Suddenly, my legs give out. I fall to the floor. The next thing I know, I'm on the couch and Cato is next to me running his fingers through my hair. When I open my eyes, his voice isn't the first I hear, but I recognize it instantly. It belongs to Gale. Judging from how faint it is I'm guessing he is in the kitchen whispering. Cato remains quiet. He must know that I can hear him, and wants me to listen.

"This guy is no good for her, he is a Career, we all know how those are."

"Gale, I think you need to calm down. You don't know anything about him."

My mother replies. I try to sit up to yell something at him, but I get up way too quickly and Cato slowly puts me back down then quietly shakes his head. I wonder how long he has been listening to Gale talk like this about him. I'm surprised he hasn't hit him yet.

"Mrs. Everdeen, what would your husband think about this?"

How dare him! He has no right to bring my father into this. I want to scream at him, but Cato's hand is placed on my chest. He doesn't want me to move, he just wants me to listen. So I oblige. I know that when Gale said that he changed my mother's mind about Cato, but right when I think all hope is lost, another voice speaks.

"He would want Katniss to be happy. No matter whom it was with."

Prim, speaking well beyond her age. I'm not sure why she is in Cato's corner, but I sure am glad she is. I could almost hear my mother switching sides again. It grew quiet, and Cato decides it's time to speak.

"Hey, look who's up" he winks.

I sit up, slowly this time.

"What's been going on?" I ask, as if they will tell me the truth.

"Just waiting on you to get up, Catnip. And finding out more about Cato, here." Cato smiles and nods keeping the fact that I know what was going on to himself. My mother brings me a glass of water and I slowly sip it. The room is uncomfortably quiet. I really cannot stand to be around Gale right now.

"Hey Prim, what do you say we go show Cato around Twelve?"

She pops up out of her seat, probably just as relieved as I am to get out of this house. She grabs Cato's and my hand, and before we leave she flashes a glare at Gale, which makes me smile to myself.

"You didn't really want to show him our District, did you?"

"No, little duck, I didn't."

She shrugs it off and we walk silently. Cato and I are both at east with silence, but Prim is not.

"Do you really love her?"

I stop walking dead in my tracks when she says that. Since we are all holding hands, I make both of them stop too. Before I can tell Prim to forget about it, Cato kneels down in front of her and she let's go of my hand.

"Yeah, I do. It's not hard to fall in love with her, is it?" Prim shakes her head "but I don't think your sister is ready to talk about it yet. So, how about we only talk about it when she isn't around, deal?"

"Deal!" Prim exclaims.

I didn't expect Cato to be so good with her, but she adores him. Normally, I would object to them talking about me behind my back, but since I really don't want to talk about it, I don't say a word. We walk awhile longer talking about meaningless things, and end up back in front of our house. We walk up the stairs but Cato doesn't follow.

"I need to go talk to Haymitch, I'll be back in a little."

What could he possibly have to talk to Haymitch about? I don't ask, though. Instead, I just nod and turn to go back inside. Right before I reach the door Cato comes up from behind me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry from springing that on you in there. If you want me to go, say the word," He whispers in my ear.

I don't say a word, though. I just walk into the house and look at him before I close the door. He gives me his infamous cocky smile.

"You'll say it, just you wait."

I close the door quickly so he doesn't see me smile. I don't even get five steps in the house before Gale is bombards me.

"You're not going to say it back, right? You don't really love him, right?"

I am so not in the mood to deal with him right now. I have so many other things to think about, and when I figure out if I actually do love Cato, Gale will not be the first or second or even third to know. I look to my mother and beg her for help silently. I guess she knows me better than I thought because she steps in.

"Gale, it's getting late. Why don't you go home, and come back tomorrow after work?"

Since Gale can't really say no, seeing as how it's our house, he accepts defeat and walks out, but not before saying one last thing.

"I will be back tomorrow, Catnip."

He tries to sound threatening but it doesn't really work. Finally, I can breathe without being interrogated.

"There is a bath ready for you upstairs."

I thought I was supposed to be taking care of Prim, when did she start taking care of me? I won't say no to a bath, though. I need a place to think, and it's too late to go to the woods. I sink down to my neck and let the lavender scented bubbles calm me. I know Cato wants an answer, even if he says he will wait, he wants one soon. I don't blame him. He made himself vulnerable, something both of us never like to be. Now I have the upper hand and I have no idea what to do. I think back over the time we spent together. I remember the training center, and the roof, and his hurtful words. Just as the bath becomes cold, I realize my answer. I step out of the bath and quickly wrap myself in a towel. The bath was cold, but the air is even colder. I take my time putting on clothes and braiding my hair. All the while thinking of how to break the news to him.

When I walk downstairs, I see him sitting at the table alone. He must hear me, because he turns around and smiles. Although he is smiling, his eyes look so sad.

"Your mother and Prim went to go help someone with something, I wasn't really listening."

I make my way over to the table where he is sitting. I take a deep breath and look him in his crystal blue eyes.

"You know, now I'm not so sure I want an answer," he laughs nervously.

I had a whole speech planned out, but now that he's here, I decide against words. Instead, I lean in and kiss him right on the lips. He seems surprised at first, but then he puts his hand behind my head and pulls me closer to him. A sense of warmth rises through my body. We break our lips away but our foreheads are still touching and his hand is still on my head. Out of breath he asks,

"So does that mean you love me too?"

I remain silent, but nod. He exhales in relief then puts his lips on mine again. We hear the door open and close, but we don't stop. We hear my mother and prim walk in and gasp, but we still don't stop. It takes Haymitch's drunken words to stop us.

"So does that mean you don't need to stay over tonight?"

* * *

**Awww, she said it back. Now you know what has to happen, right? What always happens when Katniss thinks things are perfect? Don't worry, I'll give them some time to adjust to being in love, but beware. The Capitol is always watching.**


	19. Acting in Love

"Katniss! What in the world are you doing?" my mother exclaims.

Prim tries to muffle her giggles, but fails desperately.

"Prim," my mothers tries to say calmly "I think it'd be best if you went upstairs."

She stops chuckling enough to hug Cato and I both good night, then lightly prances off to bed.

"When did you start kissing boys, Katniss?"

I didn't think my mother would react so strongly.

"He's the only boy I've ever kissed, mother."

I glance to Cato and see that his face in bright red.

"Cato, you should go to Haymitch's. You can come back over in the morning."

We don't put up a fight. I walk him to the door and he hugs me tenderly. I wish I could stay in his arms forever, but all too soon Haymitch is ushering him out the door.

"Let's just forget this happened," my mother sighs.

Silently, I turn and walk upstairs. My covers encompass me in warmth. I sleep so well knowing that right now everything is perfect.

I wake up to the sound of singing of birds. It's barely sunrise, but I feel extremely rested. Usually I get breakfast first, but I'm not yet hungry so I decide to get ready for the day. By the time I have showered, changed, and brushed my teeth my stomach is growling. Luckily, the smell of food is looming thick in the air. I only get a few bites down before Haymitch barges through the door.

"Katniss, we have a problem. Come with me."

His voice is serious and sober. I instantly forget about being hungry and follow him.

"What's going on?"

The second he opens the door to his home I don't need him to answer. The smell hits me like a brick wall. I know immediately who is here.

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen, why don't you have a seat?"

The foul odor of roses and blood makes me sick to my stomach. I search the room for Cato and find him standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and rage in his eyes.

"What's this about?"

"Right to the point," he chuckles, "I see you and Cato have become quite close. I don't think I've ever witnessed a relationship with people from two different Districts. Quite rebellious, hm?"

Fear seethes through me when he uses the word rebellious. My palms start to sweat and I become extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure what the people of Panem are going to think of this, but I'm certain we should find out. I'm here to invite you both to a dinner at my mansion in the Capitol."

Cato walks over and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You know, we'd love to, but we just have so much going on here."

His voice is stern, sterner than I have ever heard it. It's almost scary.

"Oh, but I must insist."

Snow isn't asking us to the dinner, he is telling us we have to go. I know Cato is going to continue fighting with him, so I decide to speak up.

"I guess we will just have to find time," I say as I gently cup Cato's hand in mine.

With a satisfied look on his face, Snow gets up and gracefully walks out of the house. We remain quiet for a minute or two after he leaves, then Haymitch speaks.

"He's up to something."

"Ya think?" Cato spits.

Haymitch flashes him a glare, but moves on.

"Okay, guys, you're going to have to act like the most in love people in the universe when you're there."

This confuses me, so Haymitch explains more.

"Look, obviously something bad is going on. This is a test. You are going to have to make the people of the Capitol fall in love with you."

Now it's all starting to make sense, and this scares me. I start to tremble.

"Katniss," Cato says in a soft tone, "it's going to be ok."

"How do you know that? How do you know everything isn't going to just fall apart? How do you know that everyone isn't going to just see right through us?"

I'm becoming hysterical now. Tears are falling. He lifts my chin up, then speaks again in the same gentle way.

"Because we are actually in love with each other."

He's right. We don't have to act like we're in love, we are actually in love. It shouldn't be hard to prove that to Capitol.

"I know you're thinking it'll be a breeze because you're really in love,"

How can he read my mind like that?

"but it won't be. They will pick apart you're entire relationship, they will tempt you, they will try their damnedest to rip you apart. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Cato and I just stare at each other. Fear coursing through both of our veins, pumping adrenaline through them. We grab hands tightly and speak almost in unison when we agree.

"Alright then, let's get you two Capitol ready. I'll call Effie and your styling teams, you get me a bottle of vodka. It's going to be a long night."

Within a few hours, Haymitch is three bottles in and our teams both arrive along with Effie.

"Oh are you so, so excited to be a guest in the Mansion?"

Effie always talks like this, but I figured she would be less excited knowing we were invited in vain. I am about to speak on it, when I see Cinna shaking his head. Oh no. Effie doesn't know. How does Effie not know? The poor woman is left out of everything.

"Yeah, Eff, totally excited."

She flashes me a big smile, then ushers Cato and I off into different rooms. The regular waxing, bathing, plucking, dying, and trimming commences. I sit patiently and wait for them to finish. Throughout the whole makeover they chat and giggle, but I mostly block it out. I don't really care about anything they have to say. Capitol talk is pretty useless to me. I guess I lose track of time because it only feels like an hour has gone by when they tell me they're done. I turn around towards the mirror and look at myself. I only have a little makeup on, but my hair is completely different. I stand in shock, speechless. Cato appears behind me in the door.

"Wow, Katniss, you look amazing."

I'm still speechless. Prim dances into the room.

"Katniss! You look like me now!"

She's right. I finally look like the rest of my family, but I lost what made me look like my father. Tears well up in my eyes. Before any fall I make my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I hear hushed voices outside the door, but I don't pay attention to them. After a couple minutes of sobbing the door opens. Through tear filled eyes I look up, and see Cato. He doesn't speak a single word, he simply sits down beside me and holds me. I cry for awhile, then when I'm done he makes me face a mirror. To my surprise, none of my makeup has faded. He takes my hair and pulls it behind my head, then covers the top of my head with a towel.

"Look, you're the same Katniss. Hair color doesn't change who you are."

"But my father," I start.

"I know, but your hair color isn't the only thing you got from him. In fact, after meeting your mom, I think you got most of his personality traits. It's just hair, Kat."

He's right. I can't let the color of my hair make me this upset. I wipe my tear soaked cheeks, and leave the bathroom with Cato close behind.

"Ready to get dressed?"

I nod my head.

"Since you will be on a train, we're dressing you comfortably, but since there will be photographers-"

That's where I stop listening. Photographers in District Twelve? That has never happened before, and the people will definitely not like it. If they don't already hate me for having someone from Two here, they will definitely hate me once they see the photographers here for us.

Cinna dresses me in tight, bright red, cloth pants with a dark, orange, flowy top. He's right, I am comfortable. Until he plops a big, black hat on my head.

"Don't even touch it until you're on the train," Cinna says as I reach up to move it.

I bring my hands back down to my side and stare at myself some more. I don't even look like the same person with blonde hair. Maybe that's the point, though. I'm not allowed to be the same person. The Capitol doesn't like the girl who I am, so I have to be someone else. And I will be someone else, for the sake of my family and Cato.

"Photographers are in place! Let's go, go, go!"

Cato kisses me on the cheek, takes my hand, and we make our way to the train station, completely smitten with each other. It's not hard to act in love when you are in love, the hard part is trying to block out all the noise and the flashes and the people.

"Katniss! Smile!"  
"Kiss her, Cato!"

"Like the new look, girl on fire!"

Words fly through the air surrounding me in a sea. I'm trying so hard to keep from yelling at them. I hate Snow even more than I already did for forcing us to make our lives so public. I squeeze Cato's hand tighter and tighter until we finally make it onto the train.

"You did fine," Cato says as he kisses my head.

The train lunges forward. Next stop: The Capitol.

* * *

**Ok guys I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! For all of you that are still here, I am so thankful. I broke up with my fiance, and things have just been really hectic. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can, just please stick with me. I promise I'm not abandoning you! I love you all so so so much!**


	20. Guests of Honor

"Cato," I whisper softly.

His hold tightens around my hand. I stand dumbfounded looking out into the vast ocean of people. My heels click as we walk down the marble stairs of the president's mansion. My breaths are short and choppy. My head is beginning to spin. Cato must notice because he grabs me around my waist and whispers in my ear.

"It's ok, I'm used to these types of things. Follow my lead, and remember: Love me."

Just hearing him say the word 'love' makes me feel a little better. I stand up straight and give him a nod. We begin walking again.

"Oh, Katniss, you look absolutely stunning tonight."

I remember that voice. I remember not liking that voice. I remember hating that voice so fiercely. As I turn around and see her face I remember why I hate that voice. My expression goes blank. Why is she being nice to me? No words come out of my mouth so Cato speaks for me.

"I know she does. She's the most beautiful woman in the room, isn't she, Lyme?"

I smile slightly and hold his hand. Hearing him talk gives me confidence.

"You look lovely tonight, too. Thank you."

I still can't understand why she's being so nice to me, but after a few seconds it clicks. She must know this is a test, and I know exactly whose side she is on. I don't want to spend one more second with her that I don't have to, so when I spot Haymitch across the room I take it as an opportunity to excuse myself. As soon as I approach him his face changes.

"This is bull shit."

I actually don't even know why he is here. Probably to support me, I need as much as I can get. No matter what Haymitch says I know he cares for me, because I know he is hating this just as much as I am.

"Everybody, please take your seats," Claudius Templesmith says.

We file into the dining room and find our table.

"Will Katniss and Cato, our guests of honor, please come up onto the stage."

What. No one told me this was going to happen. I can't do this. I can't go up on stage in front of all of these people. I have no idea what is going to happen. I haven't had time to prepare myself. Effie didn't go over this with me. I wasn't prepped for this. Cato stands, takes my hand, and pulls me into a hug.

"Like I said, just follow my lead. Act natural."

We make our way to the stage and the sound of applause roars over my thoughts. The bright lights scorch my face, and force me to squint my eyes. The crowd settles down and Claudius speaks again.

"Thank you so much for joining us tonight. We're all here for one reason, and that's for you to tell us the big news. Let's make it official!"

The crowd goes wild again. Cato takes the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

The crowd booms once more.

"Good, good," he laughs, "Well, I'm sure by now you all can tell that Katniss and I are something of a pair."

He looks to me and I smile bashfully at the crowd.

"It's a little more than that, though."

They all hold in their breath.

"I'm in love with her,"

As they exhale it comes out as an 'aww'.

"and I'd like to think that she's in love with me."

Seeing Cato talking to the crowd with such confidence inspires me. I step up beside him and kiss him on the cheek. Another 'aw' followed by a chant.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

He turns and looks me in the eyes, then he lays one on me. Sure, it's just for the crowd and camera, but it's a passionate kiss. For a split second I almost forget we're in front of all these people. The voice of Claudius breaks us up.

"Well there ya have it, folks! The best couple to ever hit the Capitol!"

We take that as our cue to leave. Finally I'm able to breathe normally. Claudius goes on about other things, but I tune him out. It's hard to focus on him when I'm having to put on an act in front hundreds of people. I do love Cato, but this isn't how we express that. I don't understand why the Capitol has to physically see two people being all over each other in order for them to think they're in love. It's sick and twisted. Love isn't physical, it's emotional. I hate that they are taking this away from me. My love for Cato is supposed to be mine and his, now it's everyone's. The sound of clapping snaps me out of my trance.

"Is it done? Can we leave now?" I whisper to Cato.

"Is it ever that easy?" he replies.

He's right. Snow has to have something else up his sleeve. All we can to do is wait and find out what it is.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's take a walk," Haymitch slurs.

Before I walk away from the table Cato brings me in and kisses me. He's much better at this whole thing than I am.

"Snow isn't done with you yet,"

"I know."

"No, Katniss, I don't think you do. You have to be absolutely prepared for anything he throws at you, and trust me it's not going to be pretty. He is heartless."

Hearing him say these things strikes panic throughout my whole body. I thought I was ready for anything, but now I'm second guessing myself. What If I can't handle all of this?

"You can."

I guess I said that out loud.

"Just stay alert."

As a hunter, being alert is second nature to me. I am constantly alert, but Snow is sly.

"What if he is too sneaky for me?"

Just then the music starts blaring and people fill the dance floor. Before parting, Haymitch brings his mouth close to my ear.

"Be alert. Trust no one."

Then I am lost in a sea of Capitol citizens. I look around for a familiar face but find none. Someone grabs my hand from behind me and I whirl around to face them.

"Whoa, calm down, girl."

This face isn't one that I know well, but I have definitely seen it before. I search my brain, then it comes to me.

"Finnick Odair."

"The one and only."

I remember Finnick from his Games. He got out by using a trident. District Four, I think.

"Let's dance."

Before I can object he twirls me around and brings me close to him. Being so close to someone that isn't Cato makes me extremely uncomfortable.

"Smile while I talk."

This confuses me, but for some reason I oblige.

"You're in a bit of a mess, Katniss."

How could he possibly know that?

"They're fond of me in the Captiol. I know the ins and outs."

"What are you getting at?" I say through a forced grin.

"Just know that you have someone on the inside that's here to help."

I don't get another word out before I'm spun out and into Cato's arms.

"Hey hunny," he smiles.

I'm too confused to be silly, and Cato can tell.

"We'll talk about it when we get back."

"But-" he cuts me off,

"Enjoy yourself!"

I'm too stubborn to let it go, and Cato is too stubborn to talk about it now. So again, I force a smile and dance with him. Thank goodness for Effie's dancing lessons. We dance for a bit longer before I realize something.

"Cato," I mutter through a shaky voice.

"I see them," He states back.

As we glide across the dance floor I see at least six men standing around watching us. My thoughts run wild. What if this is a set up to kidnap us and torture us? Horrible scenes flash across my mind. Cato must be able to tell that I'm scared because he holds me closer.

"Something's up," I hear faintly.

I slightly turn my head and see Haymitch dancing with Effie. For some reason this makes me happy.

"Stay close," Cato orders.

Just then the lights go off and screams encompass the room. My eyes don't adjust quickly enough and all I know is that I'm being pulled somewhere. I gain some vision and see Cato's blonde hair in front of me. I don't say a word, I just try to keep pace. I hope Effie and Haymitch are close by. Suddenly, the cool air hits my face like a punch. I gasp in, and rapidly try to take in my surroundings. The men who were watching Cato and I start to surround us. I hear weeping and realize it's coming from Effie, at least she's with us. I feel blood trickling down foot, damn heels. I scan for a way out, but don't find one. Apparently Haymtich does though because I am now being pulled by my other arm in a different direction. I franticly search for Cato. When my eyes land on him I am able to focus on running. I don't know how much longer we run for, but the next thing I know we're on a train. The doors hiss closed. Cato pulls me into a hug. The train lunges forward.

"Ever been to the sea?"

* * *

**Wow guys, I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like.. Forever. As you know, I just went through a breakup. So, I'm trying to adjust to being single. I've been hanging out with people a lot and working even more. I know I've neglected you, though and I'm so sorry :[ Forgive me? I love you all!**


	21. District Four

I break away from Cato, confused at the sight in front of me.

"Finnick?" I almost whisper.

Confusion rises up inside of me and turns into anger. First we're putting on an act, then we're running for our lives, and now we're on a train going to District Four.

"What the hell is going on?" My voice increasing with sternness "Did you all plan this or something? Did you know this was going to happen? Why did no one tell me?"

Everyone is staring blankly at me, except for Finnick who has a smirk on his face. I want to slap it off of him.

"Someone answer me!" I screech.

Cato puts his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down, but it only makes me angrier. I shove him off of me. The faint sound of the train and Effie's weeping are the only noises heard. I get ready to scream again but Finnick cuts me off.

"Yes, we figured something like this would happen. Cato and I spoke and planned out how we would get everyone away. We couldn't tell you something was up because you'd act unnatural, well, even more unnatural."

I feel the blood drying on the back of my heel and foot and violently take off my shoes and throw them against the wall. I don't understand how they can think so little of me. I'm not a child. I could have handled this. I won the Games just like they did, they are no better me. I glance over at Haymitch cradling Effie, who let out a yelp when I threw my shoes.

"It was for your own good," Cato mumbles.

"How the hell do you know what's good for me? You don't get to make that call!"

I can't stand to be around these liars anymore. I head straight out and into an empty room. If there were real doors on this train, I would have slammed them. The thoughts of being surrounded by traitors slow down in my mind. The haze of anger lifts and I'm able to think more clearly. Although, that comes to be not such a good thing. Images of my mother and Prim and Gale being kidnapped and tortured flash through my mind like a slowly moving film. My palms begin to sweat, my breaths become rapid, and my knees begin to shake. I can hardly make it out the door. I force myself to stand strong and find the others.

"What about my mother and Prim," I say with extreme urgency.

"Don't worry, they wont hurt them. That would cause too much attention," Haymitch responds in a soothing tone.

Haymitch knows how to handle me better than he thinks. I guess it's because we've been around each other so much the past couple years. He's learned me, memorized my emotions and what reactions he should have. I slump down on the couch and try to think about what District Four will be like. Before I know it I'm being coaxed out of my daze by Cato.

"We're here."

I take his hand and he gently pulls me up and to my feet. The instant the doors hiss open the foreign smell of salt water and seafood seep into my nostrils. The sun is blaring down so fiercely that I feel my pale skin burn almost instantly. I can hardly see through the rays of light. I grab Cato's hand tightly and let him lead me. I'm too mentally exhausted to try to be independent. Finnick brings us to a shack on the beach make out of what looks to be drift wood. I haven't been paying much attention to my surroundings, mostly because I can hardly see. District Twelve is so bleak compared to this place.

"I thought this was a rich District?" Cato lets slip out of his mouth.

Finnick, being the nonchalant man that he is, simply says,

"If you want to find another District to hide from Snow in, be my guest."

My eyes finally adjust to the harsh light and I am able to look around. In front of us is a vast crystal blue ocean, the color of Cato's eyes. Behind us are trees that I have never seen before. Some are thick with dark leaves. Some have skinny paneled trucks with long leaves that spew out of the top of it like a fountain, palm trees Effie called them. I had been to District Four before, of course, on the Victory Tour, but I never saw this side of it. It's beautiful. Inside the shack I see that it's much bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a bedroom on either side of the rectangular hut. In the middle is a kitchen and a sitting area. Living in the Seam, I've definitely see worse.

"My girlfriend, Annie, will bring clothes by for Katniss and Effie. I have some for the men to wear."

I hadn't thought about Effie much during all of this. I know she is shaken up and scared, though. I don't think Haymitch has taken his arm from around her once. I walk up to her and take her hands in mind. Her makeup is almost all off now, and I don't understand why she even wears any. She is stunning without it.

"It's going to be okay. We will be alright."

She only nods in response, then Haymitch takes her to the bedroom.

"What about food?" Cato asks.

How have I not even thought about that?

"Well, you are all very capable, aside from one," he motions to the bedroom Effie is in with his head, "so I'll give you some tools and tips and I'm sure you can handle it. I'll bring some bread and other things by when I can."

For some reason I assumed Finnick was going to stay with us. Of course he isn't, this is his District, he has a home, and he is not on the run like us. I made a mental note to talk to Haymitch and Cato later about what the plan is. I want to be fully included this time. When Finnick leaves to go get our clothes and tools, Haymitch, Cato, and I sit in silence. Of course, I'm the one to break it.

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

Sure, it's blunt, but we don't have time to be messing around.

"We stay here for a little while, get intel from Finnick, and plan accordingly," Cato states.

"You mean we have no plan?"

"More importantly, we have no alcohol," Haymitch's first words since we got to Four.

I hadn't thought about it until now, but it is quite strange that Haymitch hasn't said anything in a very long time. He's looking very ill.

"Did the running and the train make you sick, Haymitch?" I inquire.

"Sure, that's what did it."

I don't understand what that means, but he's sounding angry, so I let it go. Cato and I walk outside to watch the sun set over the sea.

"You know, if these weren't such horrible circumstances, this would be pretty romantic."

Without saying a word, I gently kiss him. He's right, this would be romantic. The way the oranges and yellow, and reds reflect off of the water make it look almost like a painting. I can't believe I am standing here right now. I haven't had much time to go over the recent events that have occurred, and sitting here with Cato doesn't seem like the time or place to do it. So I push them farther back into my mind and focus of the magnificent sight in front of me.

When the sun finally falls out of the sky, Finnick returns. I am so anxious to put on normal clothes I snatch them out of his hands and run to the bedroom. When I return I see Cato and Haymitch inspecting the tools on the table. I pretty much figured that Cato would do most of the hunting, but something catches my eye. It can't be. It is!

"Finnick you got me a bow?" I say excitedly.

"I don't think you all would stand a chance out here if you didn't have one," he said through his usual smirk.

Impulsively I hug him. Even though it was only for a second, I notice Cato glaring at him. To keep Cato from doing or saying something dumb I walk over to him and kiss his check. That seems to settle him down. In his hands he holds a spear, feeling it out. Rolling it over and over in his palms. I'm glad Cato could have his weapon. It's been so long since he's thrown one, he probably misses it very much. I'm not sure what Haymitch's weapon of choice is, but I find out pretty fast. I look to my other side, expecting him to be there, but he's not. I hear small thuds outside and quietly peek through the window. To my surprise, Haymitch is out there throwing knives at a nearby tree. Guess I know what his weapon is.

The rest of the night goes by slowly. I spend a great deal of it worrying about Prim and how I am going to get in touch with my mother to tell her what's going on. Later, we try and kill some food, but all of us are much too exhausted. We end up just eating the bread that Finnick brought for us, leaving some for Effie, who is still asleep. Cato and I retreat to the bedroom soon after getting full.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but as long as we're together it will be okay."

And with that, I close my eyes and endure a painfully restless nights sleep.

* * *

**I didn't make y'all wait too long this time! I know the last part of the last chapter confused some of you, but I hope this cleared it up. Honestly, I'm not quite sure where this story is going. I kind of fell in love with this idea of Cato and Finnick being friends though. So, if I don't post for awhile it's probably because I'm figuring out where I want to take this story. Suggestions are more than welcome! Review your little hearts out, lovelies!**


	22. We Could Take Down The Capitol

I never imagined myself hiding from the Capitol. I was okay with exposing Cato and my love. I would be okay with lying about our love. I would even be okay with completely masking our love. Running from the Capitol because of our love, though, is something I am not okay with. I'm not a fugitive. I have done nothing wrong. I simply fell in love with a boy from another District. I don't see why that is such a problem. I don't understand how that is an act of rebellion. I also don't understand how Snow hasn't found us yet. I know he has everyone searching for us. I wonder what they are saying out there. How is Snow possibly able to cover this up? What sort of lie has he concocted? I'm sure he has the whole nation fooled, though. That's what he does, he deceives people. And everyone in the Districts and every one of the Capitol citizens just falls for it. They don't even bother to ask questions. Only Gale asked questions. He was the only one who verbally announced that what Snow says is bullshit. Poor Gale. I know that our friendship has dwindled, but I miss him so much. I know he must be worried sick about me, because I am worried sick about him. Who knows what Snow has in store for my family.

My sweet Prim, probably scared half to death. On second thought, she is great under pressure. I remember watching her work with my mom on patients. I would stand there frozen while she zipped around the kitchen getting things for my mom, helping sew stitches, using a wet rag to sop up blood. Prim is strong, it's possible she's doing just fine. Plus, I'm sure Cinna has been calling her telling her everything is alright. Gale can take care of Prim, and Prim can take care of Gale. Although, I'm sure Gale has come up with some elaborate plan to come find me. Between the two of them, there is no doubt in my mind that they would tear Panem apart to find me.

"Katniss!" I hear Effie shriek from outside my door.

I bolt out with my bow drawn. The last person to call my name like that was Rue, and I wouldn't let her fate be Effie's.

"It's Haymitch. He's getting worse!"

Haymitch has gone a few days without alcohol and has been more sick than anyone I have ever seen. It's 90 degrees here, yet he is shivering. He has to use all of the blankets to gain warmth. All the while vomiting what little is in his stomach. I heard Cato say it's call withdrawal, something I have never seen before. He says that kids in Two used to go through it when they failed out of the academy and were no longer given enhancement drugs.

"Effie, there is nothing I can do," I say in a solemn tone.

I wish there was something I could do, for three reasons. One, if anyone catches us and we had to run, Haymitch would not be able to make it. Two, he is of no help to us. Cato and I are doing all of the work to take care of us (with a little help from Finnick). Three, I hate seeing him so sick. As much as I hate to admit it, I do care about Haymitch.

"I just want him to be better," Effie sniffles.

She's been crying a lot lately, over just about everything. The other day, we brought back fish to eat for dinner. She ended up crying for an hour because we took the fishes life and "that fish probably had a really great life before we ruined it". I can't help but think that she wasn't just talking about the fish. Part of me does feel bad that I put Effie in this situation. If only she had a better District to escort. If only Prim's name wasn't drawn and I didn't volunteer. If only I had been killed off in the Games.

I shake those thoughts from my head pretty quickly, because it's useless thinking about what could have happened. Instead, I should be focusing on what is happening right now. Cato is out looking for food. I'm here protecting the ones I care about. Finnick is getting us information. How he does that, I do not understand. He says that people pay him in secrets, although I'm not sure what that means.

"Don't cry, Effie, I killed a bird," Cato says as he saunters in.

The tan the sun has given him makes him look even more handsome. His blonde hair is even blonder now, and his blue eyes pop against his light brown complexion.

"Give some to Haymitch!"

Effie and Haymitch never really got along well, but now it seems like he is all Effie has left, and she is not letting him go without a fight.

"He can't handle this, Eff. There's some left over bread and Katniss gathered things yesterday to make soup. We'll take care of him. He will get better."

Something in Cato's tone calms Effie down. He has the same affect on me. Before I am even able to welcome him back home he takes me in his arms and kisses me. He's been doing this a lot lately. I'm not sure why, but I don't mind it.

We sat in almost complete silence while eating dinner. The only sound came from Haymitch, who was vomiting once again. I guess none of us really know what to say. We're all in a really horrible position. There's no bright side to this. There is no light at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel will just keep getting longer and darker. We will never be able to escape. We will never be free. We will always be on the run.

Suddenly someone bursts through the door. Instinctively, Cato snatches a knife from the table and I draw my bow. We quickly lower them when we realize who it is.

"Damn it, Finnick. We were about to kill you!"

"They've got Cinna," Finnick says through deep breaths.

Immediately I stand up, as if that is going to do anything. Effie lets her head fall to the table as she weeps. Cato just clutches his knife tighter. I can see his knuckles turn white. It wasn't until now that I realize Haymitch's heaves has ceased. I look over to the doorway and see him standing. A sight I haven't seen in days.

"We're going to get him," Haymitch says with determination and vengeance.

"And how the hell do you plan to do that, Haymitch? Huh!"

All of our eyes widen as we stare at the person whose lips those words just came off of. I would expect that from anyone else in the room, but not her. No, not Effie. I so badly wanted her to hang onto the sliver of hope she has always had. In that moment, in the seconds it took for her to say that sentence, I knew it was gone. She had completely given up hope. I look to Cato for something to say but he has nothing. Finnick's blank face lets me know he has nothing to say as well.

"Don't get that attitude with me, missy! In this room we have the power to take down the entire Capitol. We don't need to do that, though. We just need to get one person out."

I'm not sure where this new Haymitch came from, but I like it. He's right, though. Between Cato's power, my skill, Finnick's secrets, Haymitch's brains, and Effie's knowledge of the Capitol we could do it. We could actually rescue Cinna.

"Now, I'm going to go puke some more. Start planning," and with that Haymitch retreats back into his room.

"Well that was unexpected," Finnick laughs.

I wonder what everyone is thinking right now. As I scan the room and study their faces, I can tell they aren't feeling the same way that I am. Effie is still on the brink of tears, her face has lost most of it's color, and her hands are balled into fists. Cato looks extremely concerned. Like he is going over every possible way we can rescue Cinna, and every possible way it can go wrong. Finnick is just standing there smirking, he is impossible to read. I have no idea what is going through his mind. I feel like I should break the silence.

"So, should we start planning?"

"Katniss, how do you think this is going to work? They almost captured us once when we were guests in the Capitol. Now you want to infiltrate it and expect to get out?"

All of this negativity is driving me crazy. First, Effie. Which was expected. Now Cato, though? I thought he would be the first one to agree to this.

"Yes! That's exactly what I want to do! I want to get in, get Cinna, and get out. If none of you want to do it with me, than I guess it will just be Haymitch and me!"

I can feel my face turning red from screaming. I can feel my hands clench together. I back away for fear that I am going to hit someone.

"You know, Haymitch is right," Finnick speaks up, "we really could do it. Take down the Capitol, I mean."

"No one can take down the Capitol," Effie mutters.

"Effie, do you know who you are in the room with? You're surrounded by three past victors, four including my girlfriend. We all beat the Capitol once, I mean, to an extent."

Finnick's right. Winning the Games is kind of like beating the Capitol. We survived their sick form of entertainment. We survived the Gamemakers and the tributes trying to kill us. We outsmarted all of them. We won. We can win again.

"It'll just be like another Hunger Games, except the arena is the Capitol," I say in a low voice.

All of their heads turn to me. I think they realize that I'm right.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Effie let's slide off her tongue.

We all burst out laughing, really laughing. The first laugh any of us have had in a long time.

* * *

**Wooowww it's been so long since I've updated! My life really took a turn in a different direction. I'm pretty busy all the time, now! So I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but I figured I should update. I love you all!**


End file.
